Rumored In Love - Traduction
by Gosick
Summary: Hermione ne s'était jamais abaissée face à Rita Skeeter, et elle s'apprêtait à découvrir pourquoi elle aurait dû. Mais peut-être qu'à travers tous les mensonges et toutes les lignes, elle pourra trouver quelque chose de bien plus réel que tout ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. / Traduction de la fanfiction de georgesgurl117
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimers : Les personnages, l'univers, et même la Grande Salle appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling. L'histoire originale est à georgesgurl117.

En ce qui concerne la traduction, j'ai choisi de laisser Severus s'appeller Snape. Parce que Rogue... Personne ne m'en voudra, si ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je transmettrai tout à l'auteur ~ (:

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La Révélation**

Les étoiles commençaient à briller sur le Chemin de Traverse, alors que les dernières boutiques fermaient leurs portes. Dans un petit appartement près des Glaces Florian Fortarôme, Rita Skeeter s'appuya contre une pile de riches oreillers de satin. Pendant qu'elle sirotait du vin dans un verre de cristal, elle baissa son regard vers la lettre qui était arrivée quelques heures plus tôt.

_**Ms. Skeeter,**_

_**Au nom de Harry Potter, vos talents d'écriture ne sont pas souhaités pour le moment.**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

Avec un regard mauvais, elle froissa le parchemin avant de le jeter au feu. Alors qu'elle regardait les flammes dévorer l'agréable rejet qu'elle avait reçu, Rita tambourina ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur l'accoudoir de son canapé pourpre. Elle avait seulement voulu écrire un article sur comment le Garçon-qui-a-survécu préparait l'imminent seizième anniversaire de la mort de ses parents maintenant qu'il avait atteint la majorité. Elle avait même envoyé un message poli, demandant un rendez-vous avec le garçon et lui offrant un dîner gratuit dans un restaurant de son choix lors de sa prochaine visite à Pré-au-lard.

« Mes talents d'écriture ne sont pas souhaités », marmonna-t-elle amèrement au chat blanc à poils longs qui ronronnait à côté d'elle. « Petite pétasse présomptueuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rita prit une autre petite gorgée de vin et glissa ses ongles argentés sur ses lèvres carmins. Elle n'éprouvait aucune affection à l'égard de cette jeune fille exigeante qui pensait pouvoir tout contrôler si facilement. Certes, la préfète aux cheveux touffus avait découvert qu'elle était une Animagi illégale. Rita s'était donc soumise à tout les aspects du contrat de la fille, en échange d'une protection contre les répercussions légales. Elle s'était exilée pendant un an, souffrant de l'absence des richesses débordantes auxquelles elle était habituée. Elle avait même rédigé un article pour le Chicaneur, sans rien obtenir en échange, et avait suivi les instructions de Granger à la lettre. La fille pensait qu'elle la possédait, juste en la menaçant de la dénoncer au Ministère.

« Eh bien, ma chérie » murmura-t-elle, le regard fixé sur le certificat fraîchement encadré du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie accroché près de son manteau. « Les choses changent. »

Avec un petit gloussement, la femme tapota ses boucles blondes élaborées, et se leva de son sofa. Ses robes fushia se froissèrent doucement alors qu'elle s'approchait de son bureau en acajou. Elle posa son verre de vin au coin de son bureau et remonta ses lunettes ornées de joyaux en haut de son nez pendant qu'elle cherchait sa plume verte émeraude et un bout de parchemin. Elle avait à peine plus de cinq heures avant que l'édition du matin de la Gazette ne soit envoyé à l'impression.

Rita Skeeter n'était pas une femme à prendre à la légère, et cette petite garce allait bientôt l'apprendre.

* * *

Hermione Granger émit un soupir joyeux en quittant sa chambre et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Regardant à travers l'une des fenêtres, elle sourit à la vue du ciel clair qui, exceptionnellement, promettait un temps plus agréable que d'habitude en mi-octobre.

Puisque son programme de vendredi était aussi plein que celui des autres jours de la semaine, elle espérait que le beau temps allait durer pour le week-end, comme ça elle pourrait passer du temps à lire à l'extérieur.

« Bonjour, Harry », dit-elle tout en glissant son sac sous le banc et s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors. « Bonjour, Ron. »

« T'as l'air joyeuse ce matin », marmona Harry, et Ron bafouilla son accord.

« Ron, ne parle pas la bouche pleine » le corrigea-t-elle en glissant deux tartines beurrées dans son assiette, « C'est vraiment dégoûtant. »

Le roux avala bruyamment et haussa les épaules.

Elle roula des yeux et leva la tête au son de battements d'ailes. Instinctivement, elle recouvrit sa nourriture avec ses mains en attendant que les hiboux repartent. Son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier tomba sur elle, et elle le mit de côté pour le moment. Elle avait faim, et pouvait la fin du repas pour commencer à lire.

Pendant que la nuée de hiboux quittait la salle, Hermione prit un bout de toast et le grignota doucement. Alors qu'elle mâchait, le niveau de bruit dans la salle descendit progressivement jusqu'à ce que tout soit complètement silencieux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, surprise, pendant que ses amis arboraient la même expression confuse.

« Pourquoi sont-ils tous entrain de nous fixer ? » chuchota Harry.

« J'en sais rien, mon pote » répondit doucement Ron.

Pendant que des chuchotements remplissaient la salle, Hermione se rendit compte que tout les regards étaient plus dirigés dans sa direction que dans celle de Harry. Même les élèves de sa propre maison la regardaient bouche-bée. Extrêmement embarrassée, elle sortit le journal et le déballa précipitamment.

Son regard parcourant la première page, elle trouva vite la raison du choc qui les avait réduit au silence. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et la couleur quitta son visage alors qu'elle lisait.

Inconsciente, elle se leva de son siège, et à la fin de l'article, se mit à crier.

* * *

Severus Snape venait juste de finir ses œufs au bacon lorsque l'habituel grondement des discutions d'élèves se désagrégea en un silencieux murmure. Il releva les yeux en posant sa tasse de café et regarda suspicieusement les tables. Il vit un grand nombre de regards directement tournés vers la table des Gryffondors, et il soupira, se demandant ce que Potter avait bien pu faire de stupide, cette fois-ci.

« QUOI ? »

Le hurlement paniqué transperça les chuchotements, et il dirigea immédiatement son attention vers la seule fille debout. Granger avait jeté son journal sur la table, renversant un bol d'œufs brouillés. Lorsque son regard effrayé se verrouilla au sien, curieux, il releva un sourcil et se trouva incapable de se détourner. Il s'amusait de la voir perdre son emprise et il commença à compter dans sa tête.

Trois... deux... un. Les yeux de la fille dérivèrent et elle tomba au sol. Les imbéciles à ses côtés - Londubat et Finnigan – essayèrent de la rattraper, mais réussirent seulement à trébucher et la rejoindre parterre.

Avec son habituel rictus, Severus détourna son attention de la table, attendant que le reste du corps enseignant se jette aux côtés de la Préfète. Lorsque personne ne bougea, il fronça les sourcils et parcouru la salle du regard. Bien que Granger soit celle qui s'était effondrée, il semblait que tout le monde – incluant le reste des professeurs – était maintenant entrain de le fixer lui. Perturbé, il arracha la Gazette de Pomona des mains de la sorcière potelée.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?! _Ses sourcils se plissèrent alors qu'il regardait rapidement la première page du journal. Juste en dessous du pli du milieu, il trouva sa réponse.

**SCANDALE A POUDLARD**

Dénoncé par Rita Skeeter

De nombreuses rumeurs croustillantes flottent autour de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Cette sorcière, cependant, n'est pas surprise d'apprendre que le sujet de ces rumeurs se trouve être la nouvelle Préfète, Hermione Granger, 18 ans.

_Mes fidèles lecteurs reconnaîtront sans doute le nom, se souvenant du reportage sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard lors de l'année scolaire de 1994-1995. C'est à ce moment que j'avais révélé la véritable personnalité de Miss Granger, cette sirène sournoise, et l'origine de ses liaisons avec les participants au tournoi. Après s'être détournée du Garçon-qui-a-survécu pour poursuivre le joueur de Quidditch bulgare Viktor Krum, cette harpie en quête de célébrité avait redirigé son affection vers Harry Potter dès qu'il fut élu vainqueur du tournoi._

_Il semble qu'à présent, cependant, l'illustre Miss Granger ait commencé à se lasser de ses nouveaux compagnons, et ait finalement dévié son attention vers un nouveau, et quelque peu surprenant, sorcier. Et quelle est donc cette nouvelle cible dans sa longue liste de conquêtes ? Eh bien, ce n'est autre que l'attitré Maître des Potions de Poudlard, Severus Snape._

_Il est bien connu par les lecteurs ayant fréquenté l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard par le passé que Severus Snape, 37 ans, n'est pas un homme qui se laisse facilement impressionner par ses élèves. Alors comment, allez-vous demander, cet homme hostile a-t-il pu succomber à une telle sorcière ? Et que peut-bien trouver une chasseuse de célébrité à un homme presque inconnu et beaucoup plus âgé? La première journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, pour vous servir, est sur les faits. _

_Des sources venant directement du château décrivent cette renarde comme une élève compétitive, s'occupant toujours d'être la première de la classe, et s'attachant particulièrement à des sorciers puissants. Les garçons de sa classe ont même témoigné de son application désespérée à attirer l'attention de son professeur de potion depuis plusieurs années, et aujourd'hui il semble qu'elle ait finalement réussi à l'attirer dans ses filets._

_La découverte de son petit secret doit laisser les lecteurs dubitatifs au sujet de la validité de sa position en tant que Préfète. Certains doivent même se demander si cet honneur lui a été décerné avant ou après sa main mise sur le Maître des Potions. _

_Pour plus de délicieux détails sur cette liaison interdite, rendez-vous à la page 7._

A la fin de sa lecture, Severus Snape releva les yeux pour voir que tout le monde continuait de le fixer. Quelqu'un – Minerva – avait finalement porté secours à la jeune fille inconsciente, ordonnant à Potter et Weasley de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Severus, » murmura Dumbledore, se rapprochant. « Je pense qu'il serait mieux de parler de cela dans mon bureau ».

L'homme soupira et acquiesça, fixant les élèves d'un regard meurtrier, avant de sortir par l'issue réservée aux professeurs.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire originale est toujours à georgesgurl117.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé une review, mais auxquels je ne peux pas répondre : Vivi, Zeugma, Nanette45 et Etoile Solaire ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cachés**

« Dehors, dehors, tout le monde DEHORS ! »

Hermione grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de Madame Pomfresh derrière le rideau. L'arrière de sa tête continuait de lui faire mal, là où elle avait frappé le sol en pierre de la Grande Salle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était évanouie devant tout le monde. C'était déjà assez embarrassant, mais de savoir que toute l'école – non, le monde des sorciers tout entier – venait juste de lire qu'elle avait des soi-disant relations sexuelles avec un professeur rendait la situation horriblement gênante.

_Et avec le Professeur Snape, en plus_. Elle trembla de peur et ferma les yeux. _Est-ce que je peux juste me recroqueviller et mourir, maintenant ?_

« Merlin, venez-nous en aide », marmonna Pomfresh lorsqu'elle apparu devant le rideau. « Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'élèves attroupés à cause d'une petite bosse sur la tête ».

La fille se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas réagir au grognement qu'avait laissé échapper le Professeur McGonagall.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas encore lu la _Gazette_ d'aujourd'hui, Pompom » dit-elle avec un bref sourire.

« Des bêtises inutiles, si tu veux mon avis, » grogna la médicomage en plaçant une compresse à l'arrière de la tête d'Hermione. « Je n'en ai pas lu une page depuis que _cette_ femme avait écrit le très mauvais article du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'ai annulé mon abonnement après avoir passé la journée à traiter la jeune fille ici présente des effets des Bubobulb qu'on lui avait envoyé.»

Hermione grogna, se souvenant des cloques douloureuses qui avaient recouvert ses mains. Elle se demanda combien de temps il lui restait avant que des lettres d'insulte ne commencent à tomber du ciel. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ça promettait d'être pire que la dernière fois.

« Oui, eh bien cette femme est revenue pour un deuxième tour, » marmonna Ron dans un coin. Ni lui ni Harry n'avait encore eu la chance de lire l'article, mais ils avaient entendu assez de bribes de chuchotements des autres élèves pour comprendre ce dont il était question.

Pompom se retourna, surprise. « Oh ? Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en classe ? Et vous ? »

« Mais, le Professeur McGonagall... » commencèrent les garçons, se taisant au regard acerbe de la directrice adjointe.

Harry soupira et tira son ami vers la sortie. « A tout à l'heure, Hermione. »

« Mais on a cours de métamorphose en première heure, » murmura Ron pendant qu'ils marchaient lentement vers la porte.

« Je sais. »

« Mais elle est ici, comment est-ce qu'elle peut nous faire cours, mon pote ? »

Minerva soupira alors que les voix des garçons disparaissaient dans le couloir, et se retourna vers l'infirmière. « Est-elle libre de sortir ? »

« Je suppose que oui, » répondit-elle en regardant la jeune fille. « Pas de grosse blessure. Garde juste cette compresse sur ton crâne ou tu finiras avec une bosse. Je t'ai donné de quoi calmer la douleur, mais si elle s'accentue, reviens ici ou vas voir le Professeur Snape pour quelque chose de plus fort. »

Au gémissement plaintif de la jeune sorcière, Pomfresh leva les sourcils. « J'ai dis quelque chose ? »

McGonagall sourit alors qu'elle aidait Hermione à se relever et l'amenait vers la cheminée. « Peut-être que tu _devrais_ emprunter la Gazette à quelqu'un. »

« Oh non, s'il-vous-plaît, » chuchota Hermione, « Je ne voudrai pas être détestée par tout le personnel. »

Sa Directrice de Maison sourit et secoua la tête. « Pourquoi croirais-tu que _je_ te déteste ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers elle avec un regard empli d'espoir. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous n'y croyez pas ? »

« Définitivement pas ! répondit McGonagall en riant. « Non seulement je vous connais assez bien, toi et le Professeur Snape, pour savoir que ce ne sont que des balivernes, mais je me rappelle aussi de Miss Skeeter, du temps où elle était ici. Son vocabulaire a certes été développé, mais sa morale et ses méthodes n'ont pas changé le moins du monde. »

L'élève poussa un soupir de soulagement pendant qu'elle regardait son professeur prendre de la poudre de cheminette et énoncer le bureau du Directeur.

« Bon retour dans le monde réel, Miss Granger ! » s'écria Dumbledore d'une voix joyeuse lorsqu'elle apparu dans la pièce.

Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais se figea lorsqu'elle vit qui était assis dans le fauteuil face au bureau du directeur. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, elle s'approcha du vieux canapé tartan et s'assit nerveusement.

Minerva sorti de la cheminée quelques secondes après la jeune fille, et se précipita immédiatement devant le bureau. Elle s'apprêtait à s'adresser au Directeur lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une voix traînante.

« Et pendant tout ce temps, j'avais pensé que les quartiers de la Préfète étaient agencés de la même façon que le dortoir des filles... quel dommage que cela m'ait prit autant de temps pour découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Alors que Dumbledore recouvrait sa bouche de sa main pour ne pas laisser échapper un gloussement, le professeur de Métamorphose leva un sourcil et se retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit que Snape avait le nez plongé dans la Gazette, elle lui lança un regard houleux. « Severus, au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que _vous êtes _entrain de faire ? »

« Minerva, » répondit-il, se rendant compte de sa présence alors qu'il levait les yeux du journal. « Si vous êtes si curieuse de le savoir, je me renseigne sur ma vie sexuelle. Si vous n'étiez pas au courant, elle est devenue quelque peu publique et s'avère étonnamment tout a fait... _active_. »

Hermione émit un sanglot en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle n'avait, pour l'instant, pas encore lu la page sept et elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il y était dit.

La directrice adjointe, en un claquement de désapprobation, frappa violemment son collègue au bras. « Posez ce déchet. »

« Aucune chance, » répondit sèchement Snape pendant qu'il continuait de lire. « Si le reste du monde peut explorer mes activités extrascolaires, je pense avoir le droit de me mettre au courant. Au moins, cela peut suggérer une raison à ma fatigue de cette année. Apparemment, quelqu'un d'autre m'a quelque peu... épuisé. »

La jeune fille senti le feu lui monter aux joues, pendant qu'elle priait désespérément pouvoir disparaître dans le fauteuil, et ne jamais plus en sortir.

« Et ça vous _amuse_ ? » lui répondit Minerva, levant ses sourcils, incrédule. Elle lança un regard au Directeur, dont le regard s'avéra désespérément pétillant. « Bon sang, ça l'amuse réellement, Albus ! Incroyable ! »

Énervée, elle arracha le journal des mains de son collègue et le jeta sur le bureau. Alors s'apprêtait à le reprendre, elle l'attrapa de nouveau, s'en servi pour le frapper, et le lança dans la cheminée. Pendant que les pages de la Gazette se réduisaient en cendres, elle le fixait avec d'un regard froid.

« Je suppose que pour avoir détruit son journal, vous rendrez ses sept noises à Pomona, » fit-il d'un ton indifférent. « Et pour votre accusation selon laquelle je m'amuse, Madame, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. J'essaie juste de rentrer dans l'humeur joyeuse de la petite soirée à laquelle quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr, m'invitera en fin de journée »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, confuse, puis vers sa Directrice de Maison. En voyant le visage plombé de celle-ci, elle fronça les sourcils. Une demi-seconde plus tard, elle comprit finalement à quoi Snape faisait référence, et un sentiment nauséeux s'installa dans son estomac. « Oh mon dieu. »

Severus s'apercevant de expression inquiète, releva les sourcils, surpris. Il expira longuement et lui lança un regard critique. « Et qu'avez-vous donc fait exactement pour vous attirer les foudres de la plus désagréable monstrueuse commère de ce monde ? »

« Vous sous-entendez qu'elle est la seule fautive dans cette histoire ? » demanda McGonagall, se rapprochant d'Hermione. Elle prit la compresse froide qui était sur le canapé pour la replacer sans douceur sur la tête de la jeune fille. « Je pense me rappeler que vous vous êtes plus d'une fois adressé à elle de façon terriblement cinglante lors du Tournois. Honnêtement, je suis surprise qu'elle ait prit autant de temps. »

Le sorcier roula des yeux et enleva une poussière imaginaire de ses robes. « Il paraîtrait pourtant que ce soit elle, la chasseuse calculatrice, et que je sois la nouvelle victime sur sa longue liste de conquêtes, il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant à présumer que- »

« Severus, » l'interrompit Dumbledore en avertissement, « Miss Granger n'est pas à blâmer pour ceci. »

« Non ? » répondit-il, dubitatif. « Il doit pourtant bien y avoir une explication à ce qui vient de se passer. »

Hermione soupira et retira le sac gelé. « Elle voulait encore écrire un article idiot sur Harry, et je lui ai gentiment répondu d'aller demander ailleurs. »

« _Je suis_ dans cette situation parce que Potter n'a pas été capable d'écrire sa propre lettre de rejet ? » Une expression sombre apparu sur son visage, et il se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

« Pas exactement, » murmura-t-elle humblement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, _pas exactement _? ». Il hurlait, se postant devant elle.

Dumbledore se leva se son fauteuil alors que la jeune fille se recroquevillait sur elle-même. « Severus, asseyez-vous. »

Snape laissa échapper un sifflement de colère pendant qu'il retournait sur son siège. « Vous _allez_ vous expliquer, Granger. »

« Elle ne fera pas une chose pareille, » déclara Minerva, « pas avant que vous n'ayez arrêté de la regarder comme ça. »

« Excusez mon interruption, » dit doucement le Directeur, « mais je pense qu'il serait prudent de préciser que nous aurons de la compagnie d'ici peu. »

Les trois autres le fixèrent surpris, et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître deux Gryffondors au souffle presque coupé. Au soupir du Maître des Potions, ils pâlirent tout deux brièvement avant de rougir de colère.

« Vous ! » hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Snape lança un regard noir aux deux garçons. « Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment il aurait été possible de copuler avec la Préfète sans que ses deux partisans faibles d'esprit ne s'en rendent compte ? Ou peut-être devrais-je comprendre qu'ils étaient pleinement conscients de la situation, étant donné qu'ils ne peuvent pas se séparer d'elle pendant plus de quelques minutes ? »

« Espèce de stupide bât- »

« Mr. Potter ! Il est encore un professeur, et vous vous devez de le traiter comme tel ! » cria McGonagall, avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'homme en question. « Encore un mot comme ça sorti de votre bouche, Severus, et je ferai pire que vous transformer en furet ! »

Lorsqu'il roula des yeux, elle se retourna vers les deux élèves qui venaient d'arriver. « Je pense vous avoir ordonné d'aller en classe. »

« Nous l'avons fait, Professeur, » répondit Harry, continuant de fixer Snape. « Mais comme vous n'étiez pas là, tout le monde a juste recopié le devoir, et ils se sont ensuite attroupés autour de nous pour ce stupide article. Malefoy a commencé à le lire à haute voix, et quand nous avons entendu que c'était Snape - »

« Professeur Snape, Harry, » le corrigea Hermione. Lorsque tout le monde à part Dumbledore se tourna vers elle, surpris, elle haussa les épaules et reposa la compresse sur le canapé. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute. »

« Hermione, tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Ron, contournant la Directrice Adjointe. Elle ne lui répondit que par un regard furieux, et il baissa les yeux. « Ne sois pas en colère contre moi – Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas te mêler avec cette peau de vache. Si tu m'avais écouté, ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

« Oh, merci, Ronald, » marmonna-t-elle, croisant les bras. « Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en être déjà rendue compte. »

Il bafouilla un « Désolé », penaud.

Dumbledore aperçu la colère sur le visage de la jeune fille et fit un geste à son adjoint. « Minerva, peut-être serait-il mieux que vous retourniez dans votre classe. Nous avons déjà assez de cours annulés aujourd'hui, avec les cours de potions. »

La sorcière acquiesça et se prépara à sortir avec les garçons, pendant que Snape regardait fixement le Directeur. « Vous annulez mes cours ? »

« Il me semble que ce serait sage, Severus, pas vous ? »

Le plus jeune maintenu son habituelle expression neutre, mais crispa ses poings. « Pour combien de temps, exactement ? »

Le Directeur soupira. « Laissons cette discussion de côté pour l'instant. »

Hermione alternait son regard entre les deux hommes et senti qu'un élan de rage commençait à bouillir en elle. Elle pouvait lire entre les lignes tout comme le Professeur Snape. C'était injuste qu'un tel tissu de mensonges puisse finir une suspension de ses fonctions – pour n'importe quelle durée.

« AAH ! J'aurai dût écraser cet insecte stupide quand j'en avais encore l'occasion ! » siffla-t-elle. « J'aurai juste dût envoyer cette harpie à Azkaban et en finir ! »

Ce n'est qu'en entendant les suffoquements horrifiés de ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait dit tout ça à voix haute. Paniquée, elle vit que les trois membres du personnel enseignant la fixaient d'un air choqué. McGonagall s'était immobilisée avec sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Snape avait penché la tête et la regardait les yeux écarquillés, et même Dumbledore avait les sourcils levés presque jusqu'en haut de son front.

Étonnamment, Snape fut celui qui reprit contenance en premier. Il plissa les yeux en un regard accusateur et croisa les bras. « Miss Granger, je vous suggère de nous donner une explication _immédiatement_. »

La fille soupira et donna un bref regard coupable à sa Directrice de Maison, puis fixa ses genoux. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, et se lança dans un long et détaillé récit de ses rapports avec Rita Skeeter. Lorsqu'elle eût finit, elle rougit de honte à leur silence.

« Eh bien, » Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit la porte. « Nous allons vous laisser. »

Ron et Harry regardèrent leur amie avec compassion tandis qu'ils sortaient rapidement du bureau. Au son du claquement de porte, Hermione grimaçait, à cause du regard déçu qu'elle avait surprit sur le visage de son professeur préféré.

« Quelle histoire, Miss Granger, » déclara Dumbledore avec une lueur d'amusement dans les pupilles.

Severus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pendant qu'il considérait la jeune fille. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant personne, il était impressionné par la férocité avec laquelle elle avait traité la si célèbre journaliste. Ses tentatives de chantage avaient de toute évidence échoué, mais la fille avait de l'audace – c'était certain. Il oublia momentanément sa colère en découvrant qu'au final, la Gryffondor avait sûrement une part de Serpentard en elle.

_Et elle ressortait assez souvent, si on devait en croire l'article._

Se redressant sur son siège, il décroisa les bras, et avec élégance, passa l'une de ses jambes par dessus l'autre. « Je suppose que, d'après l'article d'aujourd'hui, Ms. Sketter s'est finalement déclarée en tant qu'animagus. »

La jeune fille expira profondément, surprise par l'absence de colère dans sa voix, et s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé. « Apparemment, oui. Je suis vraiment désolée, Professeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à qu'elle aille si loin, et je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle en aurait après vous. »

Snape laissa échapper une bouffée d'air, la quittant précipitamment des yeux. Il était quelque peu perturbé par le fait qu'il ne parvienne plus à rester en colère contre elle. « Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je serai soumis à une enquête, et sûrement pas la dernière. »

« Une enquête ? » couina-t-elle.

« Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que le Bureau des Gouverneurs, ou le Ministère chargé des affaires comme celle-ci, laisserait passer une telle accusation sans lancer l'enquête, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils au regard qu'il lui lança. « Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de cette façon ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de réel dans cette histoire. Ne pouvons-nous pas juste nous soumettre à leurs questions sous Véritaserum ? Vous n'avez probablement pas voté pour moi à l'élection des Préfets, il doit bien y avoir des traces de ceci, non ? »

« A vrai dire, Miss Granger, » Dumbledore prit part à la conversation. « Vous seriez surprise de constater que les archives reflètent parfaitement le contraire. »

« Quoi ? » chuchota-t-elle, regardant du coin de l'œil le plus jeune des deux. « Mais vous ne m'appréciez même pas ! »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut coupé par le Directeur.

« Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas vrai, ma chère. Severus a toujours éprouvé de l'admiration envers les sorcières intelligentes – même celles de Gryffondor. »

La fille leva les sourcils lorsqu'il prononça le mot de « sorcière » au lieu de « élève », et se sentie encore plus confuse par le regard meurtrier avec lequel Maître des Potions fixait son employeur.

« Albus, » siffla-t-il.

« Calmez-vous, Severus », gloussa le sorcier le plus âgé. « J'assure juste à Miss Granger que vous n'avez jamais éprouvé, en fait, d'aversion envers elle comme elle semble si disposée à croire. »

Les narines de Severus se dilatèrent, mais il contrôla le reste de sa colère. « Bien. Malgré que je ne vous affectionne pas particulièrement, Miss Granger, je reconnais que vous possédez l'intelligence et les capacités nécessaires. C'est pourquoi j'ai soumis votre nom pour la nomination. »

« Vous ne l'aviez jamais reconnu avant, » marmonna-t-elle, avant de finalement comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. « Attendez ! _Vous_ avez voté pour moi ? »

« Les Directeurs de Maison ne sont pas autorisés à voter pour des élèves de leur propre maison, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Mais _vous_ m'avez _choisi _? » balbutia-t-elle, incapable de le croire.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, et bougea sur son fauteuil. « Ne laissez pas votre tête grossir plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, Miss Granger. J'ai seulement suggéré que ce soit vous parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre candidats pertinents chez Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. »

« C'était vous, et non pas le Professeur Flitwick ou Sprout ? »

« Je commence à reconsidérer ma déclaration sur votre intelligence », grogna-t-il en roulant les yeux. « J'ai voté pour vous avant que les deux n'aient la chance de le faire, de cette façon je pouvais les regarder patauger pour trouver un autre élève. »

« Là, je veux bien y croire, » elle soupira, couchant sa tête sur le dos du canapé. « Oh, c'est mauvais. Vraiment, vraiment, mauvais ! »

« Malheureusement, le Véritaserum est hors de question, » ajouta Dumbledore. « Puisque Severus est immunisé contre, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de vous faire révéler quoi que ce soit de confidentiel. »

« Je ne sais rien de confidentiel, » répondit-elle, le regardant avec surprise. « Si ? »

« Même si c'était le cas, » continua le Directeur « le Véritaserum n'est pas considéré comme une preuve valable lors d'une enquête du Ministère. »

Hermione laissa échapper une expiration frustrée. « Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, alors ? »

« Nous attendons. »

« Nous attendons ? » Elle se redressa et s'appuya sur l'accoudoir en le fixant des yeux. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire, nous attendons ? »

Snape grogna. « Je regrette soudainement mon vote. »

« Eh bien... comme ça nous sommes deux ! » lâcha-t-elle, se retournant pour lui faire face. Elle pâlit en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de lui crier dessus, et la jeune fille se rassis vivement, honteuse. Après un court moment de silence, elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. « Alors... dois-je attendre ici ou puis-je me cacher ailleurs ? Je suppose que mes cours sont suspendus ? »

« Je pense qu'il serait peu judicieux – pour votre bien être personnel – de retourner à vos activités normales, » acquiesça Dumbledore. Il jeta un regard vers son collègue et leva les sourcils, lui posant une question muette. « Et quant au lieu où vous allez passer la journée - »

Severus soupira et secoua la tête.

« - vous allez regrettablement devoir rester ici, » finit le Directeur, retournant son regard vers elle.

Hermione poussa un gémissement plaintif et remonta ses pieds sur le canapé. Il y avait à peine deux heures, elle était entrain de penser que cette journée allait être agréable. Quelques nouvelles rancunières plus tard, elle se retrouvait pratiquement emprisonnée dans une pièce avec le Professeur Snape. Sa tête recommençait à lui faire mal, et la seule chose que le Directeur avait choisit de faire à propos de la situation était d'attendre. Elle voulait demander ce qu'ils attendaient, exactement, mais elle doutait fortement que les deux hommes répondraient honnêtement à sa question.

Grimaçant lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent un nœud dans ses cheveux, elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant son sac. Se sentant comme en plein naufrage, elle se rappela que Harry l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais que ni elle ni McGonagall n'avait pensé à le prendre.

Enfermée dans une pièce sans rien à faire. Elle soupira et mordit sa lèvre nerveusement. La jeune fille ne tenu que quelques minutes avant que la curiosité et l'ennui de prirent le dessus. « Alors les directeurs ne peuvent pas nominer des élèves de leur propre maison ? »

Alors que Dumbledore ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder son collègue avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, Severus roula des yeux et grogna une réponse affirmative. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprit la parole. « Il y a bien une raison expliquant l'absence de Préfet Serpentard depuis la première guerre. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, relevant les sourcils. « Ça paraît totalement injuste. »

« Tellement anti-Gryffondor de votre part, » ricana-t-il avec mépris.

Hermione se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse. « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Gryffondor que je dois penser que tout les Serpentards sont tous d'horribles personnes. »

« Effectivement, » lança-t-il malicieusement. « Je crois bien que a révélé cette qualité dans son dernier exploit littéraire. »

La fille rougit fortement et s'enterra dans un silence qui dura quelques minutes. Finalement, lorsque ses joues reprirent une couleur et une température normale, elle commença à reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient eu ce matin.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes immunisé au Véritaserum, Professeur ? »

Snape grogna et tourna son regard vers le Directeur. « N'avez-vous pas un livre qu'elle pourrait lire ? »

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Severus bailla et massa le torticolis qui s'était logé dans son cou. Il lança un bref regard à la grande horloge dorée sur le mur et comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. La nuit était déjà tombée et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait le réclamer d'une minute à l'autre. Expirant longuement, il mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées et tenta de se débarrasser de toute son inquiétude en vue de l'affrontement avec les mangemorts. Il n'allait pas devoir inventer de longue histoire cette fois-ci. Pour la première fois, il pourrait dire la vérité au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un léger gémissement retint son attention, et il se retourna vivement vers l'affreux canapé tartan. La fille s'était endormie peu de temps après avoir finit son dîner, et était actuellement affalée, avec un certain manque d'élégance, sur toute la longueur du divan. Le livre qu'elle avait finit par emprunter au Directeur était resté ouvert sous l'une de ses mains, et vacillait dangereusement sur le bord d'un des coussins. Un bon coup de pied, et il s'écraserait sans aucun doute sur le sol.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé de façon relativement silencieuse, grâce au sort anti-braillement qu'Albus avait lancé sur la pièce. Il se doutait, pourtant, que le calme n'allait pas pouvoir durer plus longtemps. Ils ne pourraient pas se cacher dans le bureau du Dumbledore. jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ils allaient bien devoir faire face à la horde de villageois en colère armés de fourches et de torches.

Snape prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la brûlure familière sur son avant-bras. Soupirant, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cheminée, attrapant une poignée de poudre. Il se préparait à se rendre dans ses quartiers personnels pour prendre sa cape puis sortir par la porte secrète sur le côté du château, lorsque Granger se réveilla, faisant ainsi tomber son livre.

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

Il se racla la gorge et lui lança d'un ton sans équivoque : « Ne quittez pas cette pièce. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse, mais finit par acquiescer. Voyant son geste, Severus lança la poudre, annonça sa destination, et disparu dans un tournoiement de flammes vertes.


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire originale est toujours à georgesgurl117.

Merci beaucoup aux reviewers sans compte FF, gaby, Zeugma et Nanette45 !

Je ne m'attendais pas à mettre autant de temps à traduire ce chapitre, quelques heures de plus que le précédent. Et les prochains sont encore plus longs.

Le chapitre 4 sera en ligne dès qu'il sera terminé !

Ceci dit, bonne lecture ~ (:

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La Dispute**

Severus fit une expression de dégoût à la vue du moulin abandonné. Les murs commençaient à tomber en ruines, et peu de fenêtres – s'il y en avait – retenaient encore le moindre bout de verre. Du lierre avait réussi à grimper jusqu'au premier étage, et entamait déjà le second. Même si le temps avait fait des dégâts sur la structure, on ne pouvait pas le confondre avec n'importe quel autre moulin décrépi de Bretagne. C'était celui situé à la sortie de la ville de Cokeworth – le moulin auquel son père avait travaillé jusqu'à sa fermeture soudaine, changeant l'homme déjà désagréable en ce monstre ivrogne dont Severus se souvenait étant enfant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au courant de ceci, évidemment. Il avait sans aucun doute choisi ce lieu dans le but de tourmenter son partisan indiscipliné. Tout ça puait le sens artistique tordu du sorcier maléfique à plein nez. Aucun autre lieu ne pourrait aussi bien convenir au meurtre du Maître des Potions si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Revêtant son masque inexpressif, Snape sortit ces pensées de son esprit et chercha son chemin dans la poussière et les gravats jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une lumière s'échappant de l'une des pièces de derrière.

Le cercle rapproché des Mangemorts était rassemblé dans le périmètre de la chambre, tous les yeux tournés vers le nouvel arrivant. Severus nota que ceux Bellatrix Lestrange étaient extrêmement brillants ce soir, anticipant les possibles effusions de sang et de violence. Il remarqua à peine le regard blessé de Lucius Malefoy avant que Voldemort ne se lève d'une chaise poussiéreuse.

« Severus », siffla-t-il avec colère alors que l'homme s'inclinait devant lui.

Severus contrôla son envie de trembler alors que les yeux rouges menaçaient de pénétrer dans son âme. Lorsque le seigneur des Ténèbres lança quelque chose à ses pieds, il baissa le regard et serra la mâchoire à la vue de La Gazette du Sorcier.

« Tu t'es égaré, » accusa le sorcier, « et tu as cru pouvoir ME le cacher ? »

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître, mais je ne vous cache rien, » répondit-il, inclinant sa tête en signe de respect. « J'étais aussi surpris que n'importe qui en lisant ces fabulations. »

« Fabulations ? » les yeux de Voldemort brillaient dangereusement. Il leva sa baguette, engendrant une agitation excitée dans la foule qui s'était rassemblée. « Tu prétends que tes relations sexuelles avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe ne sont que des mensonges ? »

Severus garda sont calme et releva les yeux. Il savait qu'il y avait mieux à faire que supplier le Seigneur des Ténèbres de le croire pour éviter la torture. Le Mage Noir s'amusait de la faiblesse de ses partisans, mais la méprisait chez ses plus proches conseillers. « Oui, Maître. La gamine pensait pouvoir s'essayer au chantage, et cela s'est retourné contre elle, laissant cet... insecte l'humilier publiquement. J'ai seulement servit d'outil dans sa quête de revanche. »

Le Mage Noir sembla se calmer avec sa réponse et plissa les yeux pendant qu'il la considérait. « J'exige des preuves de ce que tu avances. »

Le Maître des Potions rencontra calmement le regard scrutateur, et senti immédiatement le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétrer dans son esprit. Pour une fois, il n'avait que très peu de choses à bloquer, et il s'empressa de se remémorer la majorité des événements de la journée. Il l'autorisa à sentir sa curiosité et son amusement au cri soudain de la fille dans la Grande Salle, ainsi que son propre choc lorsque l'attention se tourna vers lui et son incrédulité alors qu'il lisait l'article. Il lui montra une grande partie de la conversation dans le bureau de Dumbledore, laissant de côté l'exposition de son inquiétude, pour la sécurité de la jeune fille, ainsi que ses révélations sur le Veritaserum.

Lorsque Voldemort fut satisfait d'avoir tout vu, et de n'avoir trouvé aucune preuve de relation avec la fille, il se retira brusquement et laissa éclater un rire sinistre.

« Tout est comme il l'a dit, » stipula-t-il à l'attention de tout le monde. « La Sang-de-Bourbe est entrain de recevoir ce qu'elle mérite pour avoir cru qu'elle pouvait battre un Serpentard à son propre jeu ! »

Alors que le groupe commençait à rire – ou caqueter, dans le cas de Bellatrix – Severus s'autorisa un faible sourire. Sa propre sécurité était assurée maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à obtenir celle de la fille.

« Et le vieux fou ? » demanda Voldemort lorsque les rires se calmèrent. « Qu'a-t-il à dire sur la question ? »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs soupira et croisa les bras. « Comme vous avez pu le voir, il m'a retiré de mes fonctions professorales jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle arrive au Bureau des Gouverneurs, mais il n'a pris aucune autre décision. Il attend, Maître, votre réaction. Il est probable qu'il me demande de protéger la fille. »

Le sorcier à l'allure de serpent frotta pensivement son menton et acquiesça. « Bien sûr qu'il le fera, et tu devras te plier à ses instructions Severus. »

« Oui, Maître, » répondit-il en hochant la tête.

« Je ne peux pas permettre à mes espions d'être gênés par de fausses accusations, aussi amusantes qu'elles peuvent être, » continua le Mage Noir, se retournant vers ses autres Mangemorts. « Lucius ! Tu es toujours en bon termes avec les gouverneurs de l'école, non ? »

« Si par bons termes vous sous-entendez que je suis en contrôle direct de leurs finances, » souri le blond en s'avançant, « alors oui, Maître, je le suis. »

« Plus Severus restera hors de son poste, plus la situation sera suspecte. Tu feras en sorte qu'il occupe de nouveau sa place sans la moindre désapprobation. »

Malefoy acquiesça et se replaça.

« Bellatrix ! »

« Oui, Maître ? » chantonna-t-elle, provocant des regards de dégoût de la part de son beau-frère et de Snape.

« Je crois savoir que cette femme repoussante était une de tes camarades de chambre. Elle n'est divertissante que lorsqu'elle ne compromet pas mes plans. » Il fit un geste dédaigneux de sa main pâle. « Débarrasse-toi d'elle immédiatement. »

Un sourire inquiétant s'afficha sur le visage de la sorcière. « Avec plaisir, Maître. »

Le claquement de son transplanage résonna dans la pièce, et Severus espéra que le Directeur avait suivit ses conseils et avait déjà envoyé la sorcière répugnante sous protection. Il écouta attentivement pendant que Voldemort ordonnait à Nott et Goyle de s'appuyer sur leurs contacts au Ministère, et à Avery de faire la même chose avec ses connaissances à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Aussi ridiculement nuisible qu'avait été l'article sur leur réputation, cela servirait surtout à analyser comment étaient établies les forces du Mage Noir dans la société magique. Si Snape n'en savait pas plus, il aurait pu croire que Dumbledore lui-même se trouvait derrière les rumeurs. Au vu de ce qui se passait, le Chef de l'Ordre était sûrement entrain de se lamenter de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, et allait sans doute tirer de la situation tout ce qui pourrait être utile.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent de dégoût alors qu'il pensait à toutes les tournures possibles que prendrait cette idée.

« Severus, » l'appela le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se retournant vers lui. « Tu retourneras te prosterner aux pieds de cet affreux malade, et accepter tout ce qu'il te demande. »

« Bien, Maître, » il hocha la tête. « Et la fille ? Il semblerait qu'il s'apprête à - »

« Oui, oui, » l'interrompit le sorcier avec un geste de la main. « Je suis parfaitement conscient du type d'histoire qu'il va nous concocter – amour, bonheur et toutes autres bêtises dégoûtantes. Tu accepteras – je ne me répéterai pas, Severus. »

« Excusez-moi, Maître. » Il baissa les yeux vers le parquet sale.

« Pareil pour la fille, » continua Voldemort. « Elle ne signifie rien pour moi. Je ne sacrifierai pas mon espion pour une Sang-de-Bourbe insignifiante. Tout comme je ne peux pas risquer de me passer de ton service, aussi longtemps qu'elle sera attachée à toi, elle restera saine-et-sauve.

Snape sentit un signe de soulagement lui parcourir le corps alors qu'il quittait le lieu. Il retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse du bâtiment misérable et apparaisse dans une clairière de la Forêt Interdite. Soupirant bruyamment, il frotta son front et entreprit sa marche dans la nuit sombre pour informer le Directeur.

* * *

« Granger ! »

Hermione se réveilla, paniquée, et tomba brusquement du sofa, cognant son coude contre le sol. Retenant sa main contre sa poitrine battante, elle leva les yeux sur le Maître des Potions.

« Le Directeur m'a demandé de vous réveiller, » lui dit-il froidement.

« Et vous ne pouviez pas penser à un autre moyen que de me hurler dans l'oreille ? » siffla-t-elle alors que l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines.

« Grincheuse le matin, je vois. »

«La sorcière fronça les sourcils et se releva du sol, frottant son coude. « Vous êtes exécrable tout les jours, alors je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez me juger... Monsieur. »

Snape la fusilla du regard et ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte du bureau.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle, ses sourcils se relevant, méfiante.

« Je vais vous escorter, vous et cet arbre poussant sur votre tête, jusqu'à vos quartiers, » ricana-t-il en montrant les escaliers.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, passant ses mains sur son crâne, essayant de dompter ses cheveux. « Pourquoi allons-nous dans ma chambre ? »

«_ Vous_ allez dans votre chambre préparer un sac pour la nuit. » Énervé par sa lenteur, il passa devant elle.

« Un sac pour la nuit? » Elle s'arrêta, confuse, avant de courir derrière lui. « Où vais-je aller après ça ? »

«_ Nous_ allons au Quartier Général, » grogna-t-il âprement en passant devant la gargouille.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'elle était entrain de marcher dans les couloirs, seule avec le professeur avec lequel elle était accusée d'avoir des relations. Son estomac se resserra encore un peu lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux et remarqua à quel point ses robes étaient froissées après avoir passé la nuit sur le canapé de Dumbledore.

_Eh bien, ça ne va certainement pas nous aider. _

« Professeur, » l'appela-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle essayait de lisser quelques plis de sa robe. « Pourquoi est-ce que _vous_ m'accompagnez ? »

Severus grogna et regarda le sol. « De manière à conserver les apparences. »

« Mais cela ne va-t-il pas seulement renforcer les rumeurs ? Ne devrions-nous pas- »

« Les circonstances ont changé, Granger, » déclara-t-il durement, maintenant sa vitesse alors qu'il montait les escalier.

Hermione haussa les sourcils en accélérant pour le rattraper. « Quelles circonstances ? »

Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle souffla d'énervement et le dépassa pour lui bloquer le passage. « Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à ma question ? »

Snape roula théâtralement des yeux vers le mur. « Peut-être que vous avez atteint mon quota pour la journée. »

« Professeur, quelles circonstances ? »

Avec un soupir, il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Puisqu'elle se tenait à seulement quelques pas de lui, ils se faisaient face, et il pouvait voir sa demande craintive dans ses yeux. Il se déplaça, quelque peu gêné, et baissa la voix. « Le Directeur adorera vous raconter tout ça... lorsque nous seront au Quartier Général. »

Il entreprit de la contourner, mais elle se décala rapidement pour rester en face de lui.

« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas- » Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il attrapa ses deux bras et déplaça son corps contre le mur, la poussant efficacement hors de son chemin.

Avant qu'il ne la lâche, cependant, un cri surpris résonna en haut des escaliers. Ils levèrent tout deux les yeux pour apercevoir un groupe de Serdaigles les fixant d'un air choqué. Il était trop tôt, un samedi matin, pour que n'importe quel élève soit dehors, mais en remarquant les livres qu'ils tenaient, Snape réalisa qu'ils devaient être en route pour des révisions avant le petit-déjeuner.

« J'enlève cinq points à Serdaigle pour promenade dans les couloirs, » annonça-t-il alors qu'il ramenait calmement ses bras vers lui. Le groupe d'élèves se dissipa alors qu'il avançait vers eux.

Hermione rougit d'embarras pendant qu'elle le suivait. Des larmes commençaient à apparaître au bord de ses yeux alors qu'elle réalisait dans quelle position compromettante ils avaient été surpris. Cinq paires d'yeux la fixaient pendant qu'elle suivait l'homme aux robes noires, et elle pouvait presque s'imaginer les gros titres si un des étudiants le racontait à qui que ce soit.

_Il vont le faire._ Elle gémit de honte en arrivant à la porte de sa chambre.

« Vous avez cinq minutes, » lui indiqua Severus.

Ouvrant la porte, la jeune fille se tourna vers son professeur et le fusilla du regard. Il resta dehors, insensible à ce qui venait de se passer. Soit il n'avait pas réalisé les ragots que ça allait créer, soit il se fichait juste que leur réputation soit ternie jusqu'à l'irréparable.

Après avoir prit huit minutes et demie pour faire son sac avec colère, se changer de vêtements, utiliser la salle de bain, se laver les dents, et attacher ses cheveux dans un élastique, elle le rejoignit dans le couloir. Sans un mot, il se remit en route vers les escaliers.

Hermione lança un regard noir au dos de son professeur, et jeta son sac sur son épaule avant de le suivre.

* * *

Un silence absolu imprégna le reste de leur voyage jusqu'au 12 Grimmauld Place.

Snape avait sévèrement attrapé son bras avant de transplaner, et Hermione s'était détachée d'un coup sec de sa poigne dès qu'ils furent arrivés à leur destination.

Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et attendit qu'elle passe devant lui pour la fermer en la claquant.

« Sale ord- »

Le portrait de Mrs. Black fut réduit au silence d'une chiquenaude du Professeur. Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris. Personne d'autre ne pouvait faire taire ce portrait aussi efficacement – Molly Weasley avait prit un temps fou avant trouver une technique fonctionnelle.

« Bibliothèque, » grogna-t-il, confondant son expression émerveillée avec de la confusion.

Hermione soupira et avança jusqu'à la porte au fond de l'entrée. Alors qu'ils passaient tout deux le seuil de la bibliothèque de la famille Black, elle eu à peine le temps de voir les occupants de la pièce avant de se sentir soudainement poussée sur le côté.

« TOI, LE FILS-DE-PUTE GRAISSEUX ! »

Se relevant du sol, elle se retourna à temps pour voir Sirius projeter le corps de Snape contre le cadre de la porte. Paniquée, elle se précipita vers eux et tenta de tirer l'homme par le bras.

« Sirius ! Laisse-le ! »

Sirius la repoussa et continua de se battre avec le professeur.

« Est-ce de la jalousie que je détecte, le chien ? » ricana Severus, se libérant de sa poigne et le bousculant.

« Tu n'arrives pas à trouver une femme de ton âge pour t'envoyer en l'air, _Servillus_, alors tu t'attaques à tes élèves à la place ? » grogna-t-il, l'attaquant de nouveau.

« Il n'a_ rien fait_ ! » cria Hermione, cherchant désespérément de l'aide autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa que personne d'autre ne tentait quoi-que-ce-soit pour les séparer. Fred et George regardaient avec un tel intérêt qu'on devinait qu'ils avaient parié sur les résultats. Même Remus et les parents Weasley – les trois personnes les plus gentilles qu'elle connaissait – détournaient tout simplement le regard, prétendant que rien d'anormal n'était entrain de se passer.

Au son de craquement qui se fit entendre, elle vit avec horreur que du sang commençait à couler du nez déjà courbé de son professeur. Il paraissait parfaitement indifférent, cependant, alors qu'il poussait l'homme aux cheveux bouclés dans la cheminée, Sirius laissant échapper un suffoquement de douleur.

Hermione se mit la tête entre les mains et tenta de trouver une solution. Lorsque Sirius essaya de renverser leur position, jetant Snape sur l'étagère, elle réorganisa rapidement ses idées et se précipita vers eux. Avant qu'un des hommes ne la remarque, elle se faufila entre les deux et poussa Sirius de toutes ses forces.

« Arrête-ça ! » cria-t-elle, levant sa baguette sur le torse de l'homme, qui trébucha quelques pas plus loin.

Sirius haletait bruyamment et lança un regard noir à l'homme derrière elle, mais ne tenta pas de s'approcher. « Alors c'est comme ça, Servillus ? Tellement lâche que tu dois utiliser une fille comme bouclier ? »

Hermione sentit Severus se crisper derrière elle, et en un clin d'œil, des cordes s'enroulèrent autour du corps de Sirius. Il laissa échapper un cri de colère alors qu'il se retrouvait pendu au plafond par les chevilles.

« ASSEZ ! »

Tout le monde de retourna pour regarder l'entrée où une McGonagall furieuse se tenait, les mains sur les hanches. « Vous devriez tous avoir honte de vous ! Severus, descends-le ! »

Les cordes se relâchèrent d'un seul coup, et Sirius tomba sans élégance sur la tête.

Minerva jeta un regard sombre au Maître des Potions, qui haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Miss Granger, allez vous asseoir. »

Hermione suivit la main tendue de McGonagall, mais regarda avec réticence les sièges vides à côté de Molly et Remus. « Non merci, Professeur. »

« Granger, » grogna Severus pendant qu'il réajustait son nez. « Arrêtez d'être une gêne et allez vous asseoir. »

« Non, » répéta-t-elle, lui jetant un regard noir. « Je préfère encore rester debout ici et être considérée comme une gêne plutôt que de m'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un qui me prend pour une traînée. »

« N'importe quoi ! Personne ici ne pense... » McGonagall se tut progressivement à la vue des expressions qui s'affichaient sur le visage des autres. Son propre visage devint rude, et elle fixa tout le monde d'un regard mauvais avant de faire apparaître un canapé à côté de Severus et Hermione. « Maintenant, vous allez tout les deux vous asseoir ! Albus ne va pas tarder à arriver avec Kingsley, et vous allez tous être sage ! Je n'hésiterai pas à jeter n'importe qui hors de cette pièce. »

Pour souligner ses propos, elle fit apparaître une chaise ailée près de la porte et s'assit avec un regard de prédateur dans les yeux.

Hermione jeta un regard hésitant vers les membres de l'Ordre puis s'avança pour s'asseoir à un bout du sofa. Severus s'affala sur l'autre côté et lança un coup d'œil meurtrier vers Sirius, qui s'était finalement relevé du sol et s'était étalé sur une chaise près de Remus.

La porte d'entrée claqua, suivie par un sort étouffé et les braillements du portrait de Mrs. Black.

« TRAITRE-A-SON-SANG ET ORDU- »

« Oh, FERME-LA, vieille chouette stupide ! »

Une seconde plus tard, Nymphadora Tonks apparu dans l'encadrement, suçant le doigt qu'elle avant coincé dans la porte. « Je jure qu'un jour je jetterai cette horreur au feu. »

Snape roula des yeux en tamponnant le sang qui coulait de son nez avec sa manche. « Je suis sûr que votre cousin plein de puces apprécierai plus si vous brûliez ce taudis qu'il appelle une maison. »

« Elle a tout à envier à ton amas de graisse, Servillus ! » rétorqua Sirius, furieux, visant sa tête.

« L'expression est "elle n'a rien à envier", le chien, » répondit Severus.

Sirius roula des yeux. « Ooh, pardonnez-moi, Professeur. Je suis surpris que vous ayez prit le temps de vous éloigner de votre dictionnaire pour aller baiser avec vos élèves - »

« Assez ! » cria Minerva. « Encore une chose venant de vous, Sirius, et je vous attache par moi-même ! Effacez ce sourire de votre visage, Severus, ou vous le rejoindrez rapidement ! »

En pouffant doucement de rire, George tendit sa main pour recevoir les trois pièces que lui devait Fred.

Tonks releva les sourcils alors que la tension montait entre les deux bruns et s'avança dans la pièce. Ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Remus et de son cousin, elle choisit de s'asseoir sur le canapé entre Snape et la jeune fille qui regardait désespérément le mur. S'approchant, elle l'aborda d'un ton aimable. « Salut, Hermione. »

La jeune sorcière lui redit son regard et lui lança un sourire tendu. Elle grimaça, cependant, lorsque l'Auror sortit l'édition du matin de _La Gazette des Sorciers_.

« Tu fais vraiment sensation ces jours-ci, pas vrai, Granger ? » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir et remonta ses pied sur le siège. « Qui dors avec moi _maintenant _? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, » répondit Tonks doucement, dépliant le journal. « Pour l'instant tu ne te fais que notre Maître des Potions favoris. »

Elle lui tendit le papier afin que la jeune fille puisse lire le gros titre.

**Vérité sur les Rumeurs !**

**Les élèves nous révèlent tout sur le scandale de la Préfète ! **

« Hein ! Que peuvent-ils bien avoir à dire ? » gémit-elle, laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

« Toujours le même genre de stupidités, » répondit Tonks, parcourant l'article des yeux. « Recherchant désespérément son attention... Bla, bla, bla... préparait un philtre d'amour pour l'influencer et stimuler son intérêt – droguer un Maître des Potions ? Félicitations, Hermione... se rendant dans ses quartiers par poudre de cheminette à la tombée de la nuit... »

« Je n'ai_ même pas_ de cheminée dans ma chambre ! » grimaça Hermione. « Et même si c'était le cas, comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu le savoir ? »

« Peut-être qu'ils ont récemment été vérifier, » suggéra Tonks sans lever les yeux de la page.

Un grognement bruyant se fit entendre dans la direction de McGonagall, et Hermione sentit les coins de ses lèvres se relever en un sourire.

« … Se faisaient les yeux doux dans la Grande Salle... » La sorcière aux cheveux roses se tourna vers l'homme à côté d'elle. « Les yeux doux, Professeur ? »

Un regard dangereux fut sa seule réponse, et Tonks gloussa pendant qu'elle se remettait à lire. « Eh bien, si c'est comme ça que vous faites les yeux doux à quelqu'un, vous devez sûrement dormir avec la totalité des élèves. »

Sirius marmonna un commentaire, mais finit en grognement en voyant Minerva pointer sa baguette vers lui.

« … Ooh, et vous avez apparemment été découverts entrain de flirter dans la bibliothèque après le couvre-feu ! Que c'est romantique ! Un lieu trop public, par contre – vous vouliez presque être découverts, non ? »

« Nymphadora, veux-tu bien arrêter de glorifier tout ceci ? » la réprimanda Molly Weasley. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut célébrer. »

L'intrusion de la femme lui fit gagner les regards mauvais des trois personnes assises sur le sofa, et les pointes des cheveux de Tonks devinrent brièvement rouges avant de retrouver leur douce couleur rose bonbon.

« Alors tu n'y crois pas du tout ? » demanda Hermione à la jeune Auror, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

Tonks pouffa et secoua la tête. « Tu réalises à quel point notre cher professeur est coincé, non ? Il ne se ferait jamais surprendre entrain de flirter, encore moins dans une bibliothèque avec une de ses élèves. Pour mon éternelle déception. »

« Nymphadora ! » crièrent plusieurs voix en même temps. Remus et Sirius arboraient les mêmes regards sombres en fixant l'Auror et le Directeur de Serpentard.

« Ne m'appellez pas comme ça ! » répliqua-t-elle, froissant le journal sur ses genoux. « Et j'ai autant le droit d'exprimer mon opinion sur lui que vous tous ! »

« Peut-être devrais-je vous rappeler que je _suis assis _directement à votre gauche », se moqua Snape.

« Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle si vous ne l'étiez pas, » lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « En plus, vous prouvez ce que j'étais entrain de dire. Toujours aussi grincheux – c'est bien la preuve que vous ne vous faites _personne_. »

Severus grogna et croisa les bras, lançant un regard noir à Minerva en apercevant le sourire en coin qui était apparu sur son visage.

« Tout ceux qui pensent le contraire sont des idiots. Merlin, vous êtes presque un moine, non ? » continua Tonks, s'amusant de la gêne qui flottait dans la pièce. « Si vous ne l'étiez pas, je vous aurais sûrement laissé me prendre. »

Hermione mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire à la vue des expressions horrifiées et des étouffements incontrôlés qui se firent entendre. La conversation avait changé sa façon de voir la sorcière aux cheveux roses, mais elle lui était extrêmement reconnaissante de l'avoir débarrassé de l'attention de tout le monde.

Snape s'étouffa presque avec sa propre salive, mais se reprit en se grattant bruyamment la gorge. « Je frémis en pensant à tout ce qui ne va pas chez vous. »

Tonks rit de bon cœur et le laissa prendre le journal qui était sur ses genoux. « Touché, Professeur. »

Un silence étrange recouvrit la salle alors que son joyeux discours cessait. Severus disparu derrière le journal, ignorant délibérément tout les regards pointés dans sa direction.

« Eh, Hermione ! » l'appela George, crevant le silence.

« On te croit ! » sourit Fred.

« Maman non - »

« - évidemment - »

« - mais nous oui ! »

« Les garçons ! » cria Molly, se retournant sur son siège pour faire face aux jumeaux.

« On dit juste la vérité, Maman, » se moqua Fred.

« Comme tu nous dis toujours de faire, » répliqua son jumeau avec un clin d'œil en direction d'Hermione.

« Pour le moment je veux juste que vous vous taisiez, » répondit la mère Weasley.

« On dit juste que - »

« - tu n'aurais pas dût lui envoyer une Beuglante hier. »

« Oui, Hermione est une maniaque du règlement. »

« Elle venait juste d'avoir son badge de Préfète et elle menaçait déjà d'écrire à la maison à propos de George et moi. »

« Elle savait qu'on se fichait des punitions et des points... »

« … alors elle nous a mit le couteau sous la gorge! »

« Assez injustement, je dois dire. »

«_ Injustement _? » cria Hermione en leur lançant un regard noir. « Vous testiez des Pastilles de Gerbe sur les élèves ! »

« On avait leur consentement, » répondit Fred, haussant les épaules. «_ Et_ nous les avons payé. »

« Et c'étaient des petits-fours Tourndelœil, merci de t'en souvenir, » corrigea George.

« Bien sûr, comme si vous n'aviez testé les autres sur eux, » elle grogna. « Et leur consentement de change rien – ils étaient en _première_ année ! »

Les jumeaux regardèrent autour de la pièce, remarquant que toutes les pairs d'yeux étaient fixées sur yeux. Molly tentait difficilement de se rester calme, alors qu'Arthur leur lançait un regard qui faisait comprendre à tous qu'il y aurait une discution sur le sujet. McGonagall retenait une réprimande, et Lupin les fixait d'un air de désapprobation. Seul Sirius semblait s'amuser de la situation.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si on ne les avait pas testé sur nous avant, » marmonna George, Fred acquiesçant avec insistance. « Et on avait déjà préparé les antidotes. »

« Et puis ils aillaient tous bien, au final, »

« Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir à l'avance ! » protesta Hermione.

« Vous voyez, » George la désigna d'un geste de la main. « Maniaque du règlement. »

Fred hocha la tête vers son frère. « Ouais. Elle aurait seulement laissé Snape la traiter comme une chienne si c'était écrit dans le programme. »

« FREF GIDEON WEASLEY ! »

Hermione se sentit rougir alors que Mrs. Weasley sautait de son siège pour crier sur ses fils. Ce geste leva le drapeau vert pour que tout le monde se précipite sur quelqu'un d'autre. Arthur s'était levé pour calmer sa femme et avait juste réussi à se retrouver lui aussi victime de sa colère. Tout en criant sur ses enfants, elle hurlait sur son mari, l'accusant d'encourager la curiosité des jumeaux et ne jamais être assez sévère pour les punir.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Sirius avait commencé à critiquer sa jeune cousine qui s'était levée du canapé et dont les cheveux devenaient de plus en plus rouges au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Remus essayait désespérément de stopper son cousin, qui faisait autant d'effort pour arrêter le loup-garou qui le dérangeait que pour dire à sa cousine de dégager et mourir.

Minerva semblait avoir abandonné ses essais pour maintenir tout le monde en place et s'était écroulée dans son fauteuil. En baissant la tête, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de s'isoler du bruit.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil furtif au professeur de Potions à l'autre bout du canapé. Son expression était parfaitement neutre, comme si rien ne se passait autour d'eux. S'entourant de ses bras, elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir s'enfuir d'ici.

« Eh bien, voilà un regroupement assez mouvementé, » coupa une voix douce au milieu du chahut.

Tout le monde cessa leurs disputes et se retourna pour regarder le Directeur de Poudlard entrer dans la pièce en compagnie de Kingsley Shacklebot et Maugrey Fol Œil.

« Si vous voulez bien tous vous asseoir, » demanda Dumbledore en avançant au centre de la pièce, « nous pourrons commencer. »

Des grognements se firent entendre alors que les les membres de l'Ordre rejoignaient leurs sièges respectifs.

« Je suppose que vous avez tous eu l'occasion de lire la Gazette d'hier, » présuma-t-il quelques instants plus tard. « C'est pour ça que je vous ai tous appelé aujourd'hui. Aussi, puisque notre discution aura un impact capital dans la vie de Miss Granger, j'ai jugé juste qu'elle se joigne à notre réunion d'urgence malgré qu'elle ne soit pas un membre officiel de l'Ordre.

Ceci dit, je pense devoir vous informer que Rita Skeeter a bien été mise sous notre protection quelques heures avant que Tom Jedusor n'ai ordonné sa mort. »

Molly Weasley laissa échapper un faible hoquet, et les autres arboraient diverses expressions de soulagement et de totale déception.

« Dommage, » chuchota Fred à son jumeau, qui sourit et acquiesça.

« Malheureusement pas avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'écrire sa dernière histoire, cependant, » ricana Snape, laissant tomber le journal plié au sol.

« Oui, malheureusement, » répondit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête. « Même si les conséquences pour les personnes concernées par cette histoire sont bien plus malheureuses. »

« Eh bien, qu'allons nous faire ? » interrogea Minerva ?

Le Directeur baissa légèrement la tête et croisa les bras derrière son dos. « Nos choix sont limités, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Limités ? » répéta Arthur.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. « Il est évident que nous devons faire tout ce qui est en notre possible pour contrer ces ridicules allégations ! »

Albus soupira doucement et secoua la tête, ce qui surpris toutes les personnes attroupées autour de lui. Seuls Snape et Kingsley gardaient un visage de marbre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il serra les lèvres et prit une expression sérieuse. « Cela signifie que la meilleure solution que nous ayons est de ne rien contredire du tout. »

« QUOI ? »

Le Directeur fit un signe de tête alors qu'une demie douzaine de voix criaient à l'unisson.

« Vous ne _pouvez pas_ être sérieux ! » siffla Minerva.

« C'est avec le cœur lourd que je vous confesse que si, je suis très sérieux, » répondit Dumbledore. « Combattre ces accusations aura un impact plus négatif que positif. Cela ne nous aidera en rien d'avoir notre espion sous la constante surveillance des journalistes. »

« Il a quelque chose à cacher ? » interrompit Maugrey, fixant Snape d'un air méfiant.

« Alastor, » l'avertit le Directeur. « Pour une fois, Tom et moi sommes d'accord. Severus ne peux pas continuer d'assurer ses fonctions si le public le considère comme suspect. Si nous combattons ceci, nous devrons renoncer à toute information venant des Mangemorts. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Des larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux pendant qu'elle écoutait. Tout allait terriblement mal, et c'était en partie de sa faute. Elle aurait dut laisser Harry faire l'interview. Elle avait juste essayé d'épargner son meilleur ami du ridicule, mais à la place elle avait mit en péril l'issue même de la guerre. Regardant autour de la pièce, elle remarqua les visages plombés des autres membres – même Sirius semblait troublé – et elle savait que tous avaient réalisé que perdre leur espion équivaudrait à perdre la guerre.

« Alors vous suggérez que nous attendions juste que ça se calme ? » demanda Remus.

« Si nous faisons ça, Snape restera hors de ses fonctions jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé, » grogna Maugrey, croisant les bras. « Et il y aura des enquêtes. Qui sait quand le public aura oublié ? »

« Pour moi, les deux solutions sont aussi perdantes l'une que l'autre » rétorqua Sirius. « Peut-être qu'on devrait juste prendre un nouvel espion... »

« Et comment veux-tu faire une chose pareille ? » répondit Tonks d'un ton sec. « Afficher une annonce aux Trois-Balais ? Recherche espion, renseignez-vous à l'accueil ? »

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés lança un regard mauvais à sa cousine, mais resta silencieux.

Arthur Weasley fixait avec inquiétude la jeune fille sur le canapé et se tourna vers le Directeur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez alors, Albus ? »

Un silence tendu empli la pièce et presque tout le monde regardait Dumbledore, attendant sa réponse.

« Nous prenons le contrôle des rumeurs, » dit-il avec assurance. « Nous devons ramener l'opinion publique de notre côté. »

Minerva releva un sourcil. « Et _comment_, exactement, suggérez-vous que l'on y parvienne ? »

« Nous faisons savoir que Severus et Hermione sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. »


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire originale est toujours à georgesgurl117.

Encore une fois, merci aux reviewers sans compte FF : Nanette45, Zeugma et Say !

Ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent ~ Bonne lecture ! (:

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Conséquences**

« AMOUREUX ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche tomba, sous le choc. Ignorant les cris de toutes les personnes autour d'elle, elle se retourna et lança un regard noir à Snape part dessus la tête de Tonks. « C'était ce que vouliez dire par ''les circonstances ont changé'' ? »

Severus ferma les yeux quelques secondes et acquiesça.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« Amoureux ? » cria Maugrey par dessus le vacarme. « Vous pensez judicieux qu'un Mangemort puisse être amoureux d'une Née-Moldue ? »

« Pour l'instant, je le pense, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Jedusor a déjà donné son accord pour l'arrangement et a garanti sa sécurité dans la situation. »

« Oh, si Vous-Savez-Qui nous supporte, cela doit être une idée merveilleuse, » grogna Sirius. « Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! J'y participe ! »

« Tout le monde LA FERME ! »

Le silence entoura les membres de l'Ordre alors qu'ils se tournaient vers Tonks, qui froissa le nez et s'éclaircît la gorge. « N'y voyez aucune offense monsieur, mais si notre but est que l'opinion public soit de leur côté, comment pouvons-nous le faire avec un ''amour interdit'' ? Ça vend bien les journaux, mais en général, ce n'est pas facilement accepté dans n'importe quelle société. »

« Excellente question, ma chère petite, » répondit Dumbledore d'un air scintillant. « Et l'une de celles qui ont déconcerté Severus, Kingsley et moi-même pendant une grande partie de la nuit. »

McGonagall lança un regard noir au Maître des Potions. « Vous le saviez depuis le début. »

« Ce n'était à à lui de le dire, Minerva, » répondit le plus vieux sorcier. « J'avais ordonné à Severus de garder le silence sur le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse en discuter en lieu sûr en dehors du château. »

Hermione soupira et lança un regard d'excuse à son Professeur de Potions. Cela expliquait autant son refus de lui donner une réponse que sa mauvaise humeur depuis le début de la journée. Bien sûr, il était toujours d'humeur exécrable, mais elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas plus hâte qu'elle de prétendre d'être amoureux. Une sensation de nausée lui traversa le corps alors qu'elle réalisait que Tonks avait raison. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que ça - personne n'allait accepter une relation entre professeur et élève comme quelque chose de sain, qu'ils soient réellement ou non en couple.

Arthur, qui s'était renfrogné, croisa les bras. "Une solution a été trouvée, au final ? Ou sommes-nous tous là pour en trouver une nous-même ?"

Hermione se tourna vers l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un second père et pria désespérément qu'il ne la croit pas capable de faire ce que Rita Skeeter avait écrit. Il croisa son regard pendant une seconde, et lorsque son air désapprobateur se radoucit quelque peu, elle s'autorisa à espérer qu'il ne soit pas aussi facilement dirigé par les médias que sa femme. Elle regarda tristement la sorcière potelée derrière lui et soupira doucement lorsqu'elle réalisa que Molly refusait toujours de croiser son regard.

« Nous avons trouvé une explications plausible, oui," sourit Dumbledore. "Entièrement puisée dans le _Coraz__ó__n Verdadero_. »

« Cora - quoi ? » grogna Sirius.

« _Coraz__ó__n Verdadero, » _ répéta Fred d'un air désespéré, se retournant et recevant un regard noir de l'homme en guise de réponse.

« Et je suis supposé savoir ce que c'est?" grommela-t-il.

« Ça veut dire "Cœur Véritable", » répondirent simultanément George, Remus et Tonks.

« Fantastique. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« C'est une potion, bouffon ignorant, » grogna Snape, recevant un sifflement de désapprobation de la part de la sorcière aux cheveux roses à côté de lui.

« Merci, Severus » dit Dumbledore, interposant la réponse de Sirius. « _C'est bien _une potion. Plus important, une potion qui révélerait votre véritable amour. »

Hermione plissa le front alors qu'elle tentait de se souvenir où elle avait déjà aperçu ce nom.

« Vous devriez le reconnaître grâce au _Moste Potente Potions_, Miss Granger, » dit le Directeur en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle se retourna, surprise, mais acquiesça silencieusement. Elle l'imaginait, à présent, dans ses mains. Elle se trouvait quelques pages avant la recette du Polynectar, et avait l'air d'être adressé aux lecteurs d'un niveau de Maître. Si elle se souvenait correctement, sa conception demandait une quatité importante de sang du buveur et une série de mouvements de baguette compliqués qui étaient illustrés sur le papier.

« Vous suggérez que nous disions que le Professeur passait son temps libre enfermé dans sa classe à essayer de trouver son âme sœur ? » demanda Tonks, levant les sourcils d'incrédulité.

« Ça me semble un acte aussi désespéré et suspect que lui, » grogna Sirius, engendrant un roulement des yeux de Severus.

« Non, en vérité, l'inverse, » répondit Dumbledore. « Je pense qu'il serait plus plausible que Miss Granger ait préparé la potion. J'ai cru comprendre que les jeunes filles étaient en quelque sorte passionnées par le fait de trouver le véritable amour. »

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione et Tonks qui roulèrent des yeux.

« Et vous estimez Granger assez compétente pour préparer une mixture aussi complexe ? » demanda Maugrey, tournant son œil valide vers la jeune fille comme s'il pouvait juger de ses capacités d'un seul regard. Hermione bougea inconfortablement en fixant l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Oui, effectivement, » gloussa Albus. « Comme pourrait certifier Severus, elle a un penchant assez prononcé pour les potions. »

« Et le vol, » ajouta Snape, croisant les bras et toisant la jeune fille d'un regard accusateur.

« Elle a préparé du Polynectar en seconde année, » se moqua George.

Hermione tourna les yeux vers lui, surprise.

Fred rit. « Ronnie n'est pas très doué pour garder les secrets. »

Maugrey tourna son regard vers Snape. « Vous aviez laissé un élève de seconde année préparer une potion du niveau des ASPICS ? Pas très responsable de votre part, Professeur. »

« Laissé ? » ricana Severus. « Je ne l'ai pas _laissé _faire quoi que ce soit. Elle et ses amis sont venus dérober mes ingrédients et ont tout caché dans les toilettes des filles. Je n'imagine même pas la façon dont elle s'y est prise pour sortir ce livre de la Réserve »

« Maniaque du règlement, hein ? » souffla Molly avec un regard noir vers ses fils, qui haussèrent les épaules et lancèrent un regard désolé en direction de la fille.

Hermione rougit de honte et ferma les yeux aux quelques coup d'œil désapprobateurs qu'elle reçu. « Je n'ai rien _dérobé_, Professeur. J'en avais la permission. »

« Une permission de qui ? »

Elle grimaça et baissa la voix, murmurant presque. « Lokhart. »

Des pouffements se firent entendre dans la pièce et Snape leva les yeux vers le plafond en signe de dégoût. « Cet homme vous aurait donné la permission de visiter Azkaban si vous aviez seulement complimenté ses cheveux. »

« Aucun risque que ça t'arrive, alors, » se moqua Sirius.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, _Black*_ » lui retourna Severus, plissant les yeux. « Au moins je n'ai jamais prit de conseils capillaires chez les Détraqueurs. »

Une étincelle de rage apparut dans les yeux de l'homme, mais Remus réussit à le garder sur sa chaise. Grognant, Sirius cracha « Non, juste ton sens de la mode. »

Avec un soupir, Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. « Ne t'inquiète pas trop, ma chérie. Toutes leurs rencontres finissent comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant, » murmura Hermione, se rasseyant.

« Non, pas vraiment rassurant, non » acquiesça Tonks en un haussement d'épaules. « Divertissant, par contre. Jusqu'à que nous ayons à les séparer. »

« Déjà vu. Déjà fait, » soupira la jeune sorcière.

« Et j'ai raté ça ? Mince. »

« C'est bon, vous avez finit ? » les interrompu Snape.

Tonks le fixa méchamment. « Est-ce que _vous _avez finit ? »

« Maintenant que vous avez _tous_ finit, je suggère d'écarter cet hors-sujet, » grogna Maugrey.

« Merci, Alastor, » Dumbledore hocha la tête avant de continuer ses explications. « Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, le _Coraz__ó__n Verdadero_ fut secrètement développé pour le monarque Aragonais, Peter le Premier, qui était malheureux avec sa fiancée, Agnès de l'Aquitaine. Après avoir consulté l'un de ses conseillers, il demanda à un apothicaire de créer un moyen de trouver son véritable amour. Trois ans après le mariage, en 1907, le _Coraz__ó__n Verdadero_ fut terminé et présenté à Peter, qui l'absorba avidement. Comme lui avait expliqué l'apothicaire, ses rêves et pensées furent apparemment consumés par l'image d'une femme inconnue. Il devint presque fou par le besoin de la trouver. Heureusement, elle se révéla rapidement être l'une de ses servantes de cuisine, connue sous le nom de Bertha. A ce moment-là, la première femme de Peter mourût d'empoisonnement et il se maria quelques jours après avec son véritable amour. »

« Eh bien, quelle belle histoire, » ricana George.

« Et notre jolie Hermione va-t-elle empoisonner quelqu'un aujourd'hui ? » sourit Fred.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait besoin, Fred. »

« C'est bien vrai, George. Sauf si quelqu'un fait obstacle entre elle et le caleçon de Snape. »

« Je ne voudrais pas être _ce_ mec, » répondit George, souriant d'un air maléfique lorsqu'un hoquet échappa à la jeune sorcière.

« Les garçons ! » cria Arthur, alors que sa femme se tournait sur son siège.

Molly tourna ses yeux vers les jumeaux. « Si vous ne vous taisez pas, je vous empoisonnerai tout les deux ! »

« Quelle charmante femme, » chuchota Fred à son frère.

« Attentionnée _et _compréhensive, » acquiesça George.

Maugrey jeta un regard mauvais aux jumeaux et s'appuya lourdement sur sa canne en fixant respectivement le visage impassible du Maître des Potions et celui entièrement rouge de l'actuelle Préfète. Il laissa échapper un faible grognement avant de se retourner vers le Directeur. « Et vous pensez que ces-deux là pourraient passer pour des âmes sœurs ? »

« Impossible, » grogna Sirius.

« Rien n'est impossible, » rétorqua Rermus.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que _tu_ es d'accord avec ça, Lunard ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais d'accord, » clarifia-t-il. « Je dis juste que nous ne pouvons pas qualifier ça d'impossible. Tout le monde pensait qu'il n'était pas possible de vivre avec un loup-garou avant que quelqu'un ne développe la potion Tue-Loup. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était impossible de survivre au Sortilège de la Mort, mais Harry l'a fait. »

« Ça n'a absolument aucun rapport ! C'est de Hermione et _Servillus_ que nous parlons ! »

« Sirius, arrêtez d'être déraisonnable, » râla Minerva.

« Déraisonnable ? » hurla-t-il. « C'est la situation qui n'est pas raisonnable ! Vous ne pouvez _pas _

trouver ça déraisonnable, Professeur ! »

McGonagall prit une grande inspiration et reporta son attention en direction du canapé. « Severus, vous avez été appelé la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva un sourcil et acquiesça durement.

« Et quelle a été la réaction de Vous-Savez-Qui après avoir lu l'article ? »

Snape regarda Dumbledore, qui hocha la tête. Se retournant vers la Directrice Adjointe, il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
« Eh bien, il avait l'intention de me tuer sur-le-champ avant que je ne lui prouve que c'était un mensonge. »

« Prouvé, c'est ça ? » ricana Sirius. « Tu lui mens à propos de tout... soi-disant. »

« Sirius ! » le menacèrent Dumbledore et McGonagall à l'unisson.

« Comment peut-on dire qu'il n'a pas menti à propos de ça aussi ? » dit Black avec un geste en direction de Snape et Hermione.

« Eh ! » cria George alors que Fred frappait l'homme à l'arrière de la tête. « C'est de notre petite sœur adoptive que tu parles. »

Sirius grimaça visiblement à cause de la bosse qui était apparue lorsque Snape l'avait laissé tombé sur le sol sans cérémonie. « Je ne peut pas écarter la possibilité qu'_il _l'ait influencé d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba et elle se précipita hors de son siège. « _Il _ne m'a jamais touché, imbécile ! Ce n'est pas _sa_ faute ! C'est parce que Rita Skeeter voulait se venger contre _moi _! Si quelqu'un ici est en faute, c'est _moi _! »

« Hermione, personne ne te blâme, » commenta gentiment Arthur.

« Non, personne ! » siffla-t-elle, gardant ses yeux sur Sirius et faisant un geste en direction de Snape. « Ils le blâment _lui_, et il n'a absolument rien fait ! »

« C'est ce qu'il dit, » grogna Sirius.

« C'est ce que je dis ! » contra-t-elle, en colère. « Si tu ne crois pas que je dise la vérité, alors donne-moi du Veritaserum ! »

« Pas s'il l'a préparé. »

Hermione bougea pour s'approcher de lui, mais fut retenu par Tonks, qui venait de se précipiter hors du canapé. Alors que l'Auror poussait la jeune fille à se rasseoir, Minerva se leva de sa chaise. « Sirius, je suis à deux doigts de te bannir de ta propre maison. Je te conseille de garder ta bouche fermée jusqu'à la fin. »

Le Maraudeur souffla, énervé, mais ne dit rien d'autre.

« Severus, si vous le voulez bien, » reprit finalement Kingsley d'une voix retentissante. « Je voudrais entendre le reste de ce qui s'est passé avec Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, et Snape se lança dans un résumé de la nuit passée.

Lorsqu'il eût finit, quelques visages avaient pâli et Sirius boudait sur sa chaise.

« Si on lit entre les lignes, alors, sa vie serait en danger si elle n'était pas – comme il dit – attachée à vous ? » demanda Kingsley avec un regard sombre.

Le Maître des Potions soupira et secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que cette hypothèse soit fausse. »

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer et, lorsque Tonks adoucit sa poigne, s'écroula sur le sofa. Toute sa colère avait disparu en les écoutant discuter de la probabilité qu'elle devienne une cible. Dans tout les cris du jour précédent, elle n'avait pas considéré une fois la possibilité que Voldemort puisse essayer de la tuer. Elle s'était inquiétée pour le Professeur Snape, mais pas pour elle-même.

« Ça va ? » chuchota Tonks.

La jeune sorcière avala sa salive et acquiesça doucement.

« Si sa sécurité est réellement menacée, » stipula Minerva avec un regard sanglant en direction de Sirius, « alors je ne pense pas que ce soit _déraisonnable_. »

Hermione releva la tête et fut quelque peu surprise de voir tout le monde hocher la tête – sauf Sirius. Le sorcier, cependant, paraissait plutôt abattu et fixait froidement le tapis abîmé.

« Alors nous sommes tous d'accord, » déclara Dumbledore, suivit d'une nouvelle série de signes de tête.

« Em... Professeur ? » demanda Hermione doucement. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que le Directeur lui faisait signe de continuer. « Même si le Professeur Snape et moi prétendons être des âmes sœur, comment cela va-t-il résoudre notre problème d'opinion publique ? Je veux dire, nous serons toujours engagés dans une relation illégale, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est une question légitime, Miss Granger, » il acquiesça avec un sourire. « J'oublie parfois avec vos aptitudes magiques que vous n'avez pas grandit dans ce monde. »

Elle plissa les yeux, confuse, et remarqua que tout le monde excepté Snape la regardait avec compassion. Se sentant gênée, elle bougea sur son siège avant de tourner son regard vers le milieu de la pièce.

Kingsley s'éclaircit la gorge. « Même si dans le Monde Moldu le terme d' « âmes sœurs » est une idée abstraite, dans le Monde Magique c'est un mot traité assez sérieusement. Bien qu'elles ne se trouvent qu'extrêmement rarement, les âmes sœurs partagent un lien qui est une forme de magie que l'on appelle Magie Rose – ou Magie de l'Amour, si vous voulez. La Magie Rose, quoiqu'incomprise, est une des plus puissantes formes de magie. La protection d'Harry est un exemple de Magie Rose – Lily Potter s'est sacrifiée pour le sauver, ce qui en créa, et assez puissamment pour rejeter le Sortilège de Mort lancé par l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de tout les temps. »

Hermione expira longuement et plissa le visage d'incrédulité. « Alors vous dîtes qu'ils vont juste tout laisser passer parce que nous sommes supposés être des âmes sœurs ? »

Dumbledore gloussa et sourit. « Le Monde des Sorciers connaît le succès de la Magie Rose, sans doute, mais vous avez raison, Miss. Le public sera beaucoup plus indulgent si nous nous plions à ses attentes. »

« Attentes ? » répéta-t-elle nerveusement. Son anxiété doubla lorsqu'elle regarda Snape et vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux et arborait une expression peinée. Lorsque Tonks attrapa ses mains, elle failli s'arracher à son contact.

« Comme je l'ai précédemment mentionné, les conséquences sont malheureuses, » répondit Albus en baissant la tête.

« Quelles conséquences ? » couina-t-elle, et Tonks resserra l'étreinte de ses mains.

Le visage du Directeur s'assombrit et ses yeux étaient attristés lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les siens. « Vous et Severus devez vous marier. »

« Quoi ? » La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes et regarda désespérément autour de la pièce. Personne ne leva d'objection, elle se tourna encore une fois vers le Professeur Snape. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux – n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'était endormi, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air puisqu'il venait juste de boire une gorgée d'eau. « Vous _rigolez _! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, » soupira Remus. « Mais nous sommes sérieux. »

« Je ne suis pas seulement amoureuse de lui, mais je dois aussi _l'épouser _? » hurla-t-elle.

Les membres de l'Ordre se regardaient nerveusement. Après quelques secondes, Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge et se pencha en avant. « Tu dois comprendre Hermione – le Monde Magique n'est pas comme celui des Moldus. Les relations sexuelles hors-mariage sont mal vues, et si nous voulons éviter d'attirer les opinions négatives du public, c'est la seule option que nous ayons. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas - »

« Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait. » Le patriarche des Weasley secoua la tête, jetant un regard à sa femme, qui avait finalement eu la décence d'avoir l'air honteuse. « Mais vous deux allez être connus comme âmes sœurs. La force de ce type de magie requiert une relation physique autant qu'une relation spirituelle. »

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement attristé et s'écroula sur le canapé. « Alors pour me garder en vie et laisser le Professeur Snape dans l'espionnage, la seule option est le mariage ? »

Lorsque personne ne répondit, elle expira et fixa le plafond. « Eh bien, le reste de l'année promet d'être complètement insupportable. »

Dumbledore soupira. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir finit. »

Son regard se tourna immédiatement vers lui. « Quoi ? Je suis supposée avoir des enfants, maintenant ? »

« Non. »

La force de la voix de Snape surprit presque tout le monde. Après l'avoir regardé, Hermione avala nerveusement et retourna son attention en direction du Directeur.

« Pour éliminer les accusations de favoritisme de la part du Professeur Snape, vous allez devoir vous désinscrire des cours de potion, » expliqua Dumbledore.

Son estomac fit un autre tour et elle prit une longue inspiration. « Est-ce que je pourrai au moins prendre les ASPICS de Potions à la fin de l'année ? »

Le vieux sorcier fit une pause et secoua tristement la tête. « Il semblerait que vous n'alliez pas pouvoir passer vos ASPICS du tout. »

« QUOI ? »

« Albus, » l'interrompit Minerva. « Cela semble quelque peu sévère. »

« Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord, » il acquiesça, se tournant de nouveau vers la jeune fille, « mais le destin de vos prochaines inscriptions dépend entièrement du Bureau des Gouverneurs, dont un grand nombre – comme Severus me l'a informé – sont dans la poche de Lucius Malefoy. Je suis certain de pouvoir les convaincre de vous laisser étudier en tant qu'élève et finir votre année avec le reste de votre classe, mais cependant, ils demanderont sûrement une concession de votre part concernant les ASPICs. »

« Parce que je ne fais déjà aucune concession, » cracha-t-elle âprement. Elle arracha sa main de celle de Tonks et se couvrit le visage. « C'est tout ? Ou est-ce que je devrais aussi donner mon bras gauche ? Ou peut-être mon premier-né ? »

Le coin des lèvres de Dumbledore se souleva un peu, et il reprit une expression sérieuse. « Si l'on respecte cet arrangement, je crois bien que vos membres et futurs enfants resteront sains et saufs. Votre position en tant que Préfète, cependant - »

« Oh, évidemment, je vais démissionner, » l'interrompit-elle, ses mains se dirigeant avec brutalité sur son torse, où le badge brillant était encore accroché. Après l'avoir enlevé avec hâte, elle le jeta à terre et se leva de son siège. « Pff, pourquoi _n'ai-je pas_ pensé à ça avant de commencer à baiser avec mon professeur ! »

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se précipita hors de la pièce et disparu dans le couloir.

Collectivement, le groupe prit une grande inspiration et regarda le badge reposant au milieu de la salle.

« Eh bien, je suppose que Rita est chanceuse d'être déjà sous protection, » marmonna Fred quelques minutes plus tard, « parce que si Vous-Savez-Qui ne l'avait pas tué, Hermione l'aurait certainement fait. »

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Tonks monta les escaliers vers le troisième étage, où elle savait qu'Hermione partageait une chambre avec Ginny Weasley. Trouvant la porte fermée, elle frappa et attendit une réponse. Lorsqu'aucune ne lui parvint, elle frappa de nouveau.

« Hermione, ma chérie, tu es là ? » demanda-t-elle, posant une de ses mains sur la poignée. S'approchant de la porte, elle pouvait entendre des sons de pleurs étouffés à l'intérieur de la pièce. « J'entre, d'accord ? »

Elle entra dans la pièce sombre, ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Ouvrant les rideaux verts, elle grimaça alors que la lumière éblouissante emplissait la chambre. Elle se retourna, et fronça les sourcils à la vue de la jeune fille allongée sur l'un des lits, sanglotant le visage enfouit dans un oreiller.

Avec un soupir, la sorcière aux cheveux roses s'approcha du lit et s'assit près de la fille. Honnêtement, les larmes la rendaient mal à l'aise – c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était devenue Auror et non pas Médicomage – mais elle savait qu'Hermione avait besoin de quelqu'un, et personne d'autre n'avait pour l'instant fait l'effort d'aller la voir. Ce n'était pas comme si beaucoup d'entre eux seraient bien reçu, mais c'était compréhensible étant donné les circonstances.

Hésitante, elle posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille et caressa ses cheveux. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione. Tu ne mérites rien de tout ça. »

Lorsqu'elle ne reçu qu'un flot continu de larmes, Tonks soupira et fixa le mur. Sa mère lui avait toujours reproché de ne pas être assez maternelle, et elle commençait à lui donner raison. Plissant le nez, elle se retourna vers la sorcière derrière elle.

Se résignant à accomplir son devoir de protection, elle plaça une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Hermione et la serra dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille se calma et bougea de son étreinte.

Avec un soupir, Hermione se rassit, et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. « Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller comme ça. »

Tonks leva les sourcils. « Ne t'excuses pas. C'est moi qui suis complètement perdue ici. Je veux dire, je pourrais me jeter du haut des escaliers si ça pouvait te réconforter. »

La sorcière gloussa plusieurs fois et remua la tête. « Je ne voudrais pas te causer des problèmes. »

La plus vieille sourit. « Pas de problèmes, je te le jure. J'en cause assez de mon côté. D'ailleurs, que sont quelques égratignures comparées à des amis ? »

Hermione rit et essuya de nouveau ses yeux. « Est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin à la place ? »

« J'sais pas, est-ce que tu peux ? » Tonks sourit malicieusement avant d'ouvrir les bras. « Bien sûr que tu peux, ma chérie. Et c'est entièrement gratuit pour cette fois. »

La jeune fille releva brièvement les lèvres et entoura ses bras autour de la fine Auror. Les secondes passèrent, et elle ne fit aucun geste pour se retirer. Bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, Tonks se laissa aller et tapota doucement son dos.

« Vous devez tous penser que je suis une horrible personne, » grogna Hermione dans son épaule.

La femme aux cheveux roses fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi devrions-nous penser ça ? »

« C'est assez égoïste de ma part de me plaindre à propos d'un stupide examen alors que la guerre entière est concernée. »

« Non, pas du tout, » Tonks secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas juste un examen, pas vrai ? Nous sommes pratiquement entrain de te demander de sacrifier tout ton futur. S'effondrer est une réaction tout à fait normale face à une situation pareille. »

La fille aux cheveux touffus gémit et sentit de nouveaux les larmes monter. « Je n'aurais pas dû crier autant et... oh, Merlin. Le Professeur Snape doit me haïr à présent. Je ne voulais pas impliquer... Je veux dire, sa vie est concernée, et je me plaignais de ne pas être Préfète. »

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il le prenne de cette façon. Tout a été jeté sur tes épaules d'un seul coup, et je pense qu'il comprend. Je doute sérieusement qu'il le prenne personnellement. »

Hermione renifla et cacha son visage dans les robes de Tonks. « Mais c'est de ma faute si tout ça est arrivé. C'est de ma faute qu'il doit se marier. Il doit me détester pour ça. »

Tonks soupira et baissa la tête, réfléchissant. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai. D'après ce qu'il a dit pendant la réunion, hier, il croyait à la possibilité de mourir. Aujourd'hui, il n'y pense plus. Je pense qu'il préfère se retrouver marié avec toi plutôt que d'être assassiné au milieu d'un groupe de Mangemorts. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que ça... » gémit-elle misérablement.

La plus âgée pouffa. « Maintenant, tu es juste ridicule, Granger. »

Au son d'un coup à la porte, elle se retournèrent vers l'entrée. Prudemment, Molly Weasley poussa la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce.

« Est-ce que tu tiens le coup, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard d'inquiétude sincère.

La fille prit une grand inspiration et s'éloigna de Tonks. Se frottant les yeux, elle avala nerveusement et haussa les épaules.

Molly laissa échapper un soupir attristé et acquiesça, fermant la porte derrière elle. Poussant l'Auror , elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione et la renferma dans une étreinte. « Je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. Tu es comme une fille pour moi, et j'ai été assez stupide pour croire les mots de cette horrible femme plutôt que les tiens. J'ai honte de m'être comportée d'une façon aussi puérile. Arthur et les enfants ont raison – je n'aurai jamais dû te traiter comme ça. »

Hermione releva le regard et la fixa de ses yeux embués. « Je n'ai jamais été _avec_ Harry – ni avant, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Nous sommes amis et je n'essayerais jamais de le blesser. Je suis dans toute cette histoire seulement parce que je voulais lui éviter d'être humilié. »

« Je suis désolée, » répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. « Je n'aurais pas dû sauter aux conclusions. »

« Et je n'ai été avec Vicor Krum que pour le Bal de Noël, parce qu'il me l'avait demandé, » continua-t-elle. « Nous avons dansé, il m'a embrassé sur la joue, et rien d'autre ! Il voulait plus, mais moi non. J'avais quinze ans – je ne voulais pas de petit ami. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'en voudrais un aujourd'hui. »

« Et je n'ai jamais couché avec le Professeur Snape ! Je ne l'ai même jamais vu en dehors des cours et des repas, par Merlin. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous puissiez me penser capable de ça ! »

« Je sais, ma chérie, » chuchota Molly, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de la plus jeune. « Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi – je suppose que je ne pensais juste pas Rita Skeeter capable de fabriquer entièrement une histoire comme ça. Exagérer, peut-être, mais la plupart du temps il y a un grain de vérité à travers. J'avais peur que ce _soit_ vrai – peur que la petite fille que j'avais regardé devenir une sorcière accomplie ait pu s'écarter du droit chemin. »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! » Hermione s'écarta d'elle et croisa ses bras sur son torse. « Je n'ai rien fait de tout ce qu'elle a dit – jamais ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas que vous ne m'ayez pas cru la première fois, vous m'avez aussi condamné pour la deuxième ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Harry ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Viktor ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec le Professeur Snape ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne ! D'ailleurs, la seule personne que j'aie jamais embrassé est George, et c'était seulement parce que Fred nous avait piégé sous du gui Noël dernier ! Et malgré ça vous continuez de me voir comme une sorte de gourgandine ! »

baissa le regard vers ses genoux et acquiesça, honteuse. « Je comprendrai si tu ne trouves par la force de me pardonner. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change, de toute façon ? » soupira Hermione, s'affalant sur le matelas. « Tout le monde va me détester maintenant, alors ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose que je vous pardonne ou non. »

« Ils ne te détesteront pas, » dit Molly doucement.

« Non ? » Hermione se releva sur ses cours. « Je me marie avec la chauve-souris des cachots ! J'avoue presque à tout le Monde des Sorciers que j'étais impliquée dans une relation inappropriée avec mon professeur tout en assistant à ses cours ! Tout ce que vous pouvez lire dans l'article, ils vont penser que c'est la vérité ! Même Ron et Harry vont me détester lorsque je leur dirai que je vais changer de nom de famille ! »

« Ron et Harry ne te détesteront pas, » répondit-elle. « Tu es leur amie. »

« Oh, ils haïront mon mari, alors. Quelle chance. » Dès qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, Hermione grimaça et se roula en boule. Elle allait devoir se marier au Professeur Snape, de toutes les personnes sur terre. Elle allait devenir -Souris des Cachots.

Molly soupira et lança un regard à Tonks, qui s'était assise sur l'autre lit. Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un léger coup à la porte interrompe le silence. La jeune Auror ouvrit, révélant une McGonagall troublée.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Mieux que ce que j'aurai pensé, » répondit sincèrement Tonks.

Minerva acquiesça, entrant dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil vers la Mère Weasley, qui lui fit un sourire triste en caressant le dos d'Hermione. « Albus pensait que vous auriez besoin d'aide pour essayer de la convaincre d'accepter l'arrangement, alors c'est ce que je fais. »

La sorcière aux cheveux roses laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle regardait la Directrice Adjointe se laisser tomber sur un lit et croiser les bras avec un air de défit.

« Votre argument est extraordinairement convaincant, Professeur, » gloussa Tonks en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Je vous avoue que je dois me retenir de ne pas descendre en courant pour me jeter dans ses bras en attente et le laisser me porter vers le soleil couchant. »

La plus vieille haussa les sourcils. « D'après la façon dont vous vous êtes comportée là-bas tout à l'heure, je doute que ça paraisse très crédible. »

Tonks grogna bruyamment et un sourire malfaisant apparu sur son visage. « Après sept ans à subir les tourmentes quotidiennes de cet homme, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est amusant de le gêner à présent. »

Minerva laissa échapper un petit rire. « J'avais presque oublié à quel vous l'aviez ennuyé en tant qu'élève. Il pensait que vous étiez envoyée par les dieux pour le punir. Je crois bien que cette pauvre Pomona n'a jamais été laissée tranquille à ce sujet. »

« Elle a été assez perturbée lorsque j'ai refusé d'abandonner mon idée de devenir Auror. » Avec un regard nostalgique, elle secoua la tête. « Toujours volontaire pour éviter les métiers qui nécessitaient les Aspics de Potion. »

McGonagall acquiesça doucement. « Oh, et vous auriez dû voir Severus le jour où il apprit que vous aviez eu un 'O' à vos Buses de Potion ! »

Les yeux de l'Auror s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle riait. « Je l'ai toujours suspecté de s'être fait dessus ce jour-là ! »

Molly les fixa toutes deux d'un regard de réprimande pendant que leurs rires s'intensifiaient. Lorsqu'elle sentit un mouvement sous sa main, cependant, elle baissa les yeux, surprise de voir Hermione se relever et s'asseoir.

« Le Professeur Snape te détestait à ce point ? » demanda-t-elle en essuyant son visage.

Tonks lança un regard à la Directrice Adjointe et acquiesça franchement. « Le tout premier jour, il nous avait autorisé à entrer dans sa réserve sans surveillance, j'ai trébuché sur le pied de Michael McDougan et renversé quatre étagères d'ingrédients en tombant sur le sol. »

La jeune fille ramena une main sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux. « Oh, mon dieu – tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

« Oh, elle l'a fait, » répondit sérieusement McGonagall. « J'étais persuadée qu'il allait exploser. Si Albus ne lui avait pas parlé, je suis sûre qu'il était à deux doigts de démissionner. »

Hermione commença à rire doucement et ramena ses genoux vers son torse. « Comment as-tu pu rester en vie après ça ? »

La sorcière aux cheveux roses haussa les épaules. « Il a fait preuve de beaucoup de retenue, je suppose. Inutile de dire que j'ai été bannie de son laboratoire à vie, ce qui veut dire que j'avais à supplier mes camarades d'aller chercher mes ingrédients à ma place pendant six ans et demie, en ajoutant des pertes de cinq point à chaque leçon pour bavardage inutile. Je te jure que si je n'avais pas été placée à Poufsouffle, mes camarades m'auraient jeté dehors dans le froid avant d'avoir le temps de dire Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Secouant la tête, Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir. « Et il te laisse lui parler maintenant ? »

« Oui, apparemment, » acquiesça Tonks. « C'est pourquoi je sais que tu es ridicule. »

Les plus vieilles femmes avaient l'air confuses entre les deux autres, alors l'Auror fit un geste de la tête en direction d'Hermione. « Elle pense que son gentil-petit-mari va la haïr d'avoir créé cette situation dans laquelle il est forcé d'être son gentil-petit-mari. »

Molly entoura la fille de ses bras, alors que McGonagall la fixait d'un regard sans équivoque. « Ne soyez pas ridicule, Miss Granger. Severus est peut-être un homme difficile à vivre, mais il ne va pas vous détester pour quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler. »

« Il hait Harry. »

Minerva et Molly se lancèrent un regard et soupirèrent à l'unisson. « C'est différent. »

« En _quoi_ est-ce différent ? »

La Directrice des Gryffondor expira longuement. « Ce n'est pas à nous de le dire. »

« Tu dois juste nous croire sur ce point, » répondit doucement en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille de la jeune fille.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais décida de ne pas pousser le sujet plus loin.

« Aussi, » sourit McGonagall, « de tout les hommes présent au rez-de-chaussez, Severus était le seul convaincu que la raison pour laquelle vous vous étiez enfuie de la pièce n'était pas parce que vous aviez refusé l'arrangement, mais bien parce que vous l'aviez déjà accepté. »

« Quoi ? » Une expression horrifiée s'afficha sur son visage. « Ils pensent tous que je... que je pourrait me donner plus d'importance que tout les autres ? Ils pensent _tous_ ça ? Même le Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Elle fit une pause en jetant un coup d'œil à Tonks. « Je _t'avais dis_ que tout le monde pense que je suis une horrible personne ! »

Les autres femmes ouvrirent la bouche pour la réconforter avec des mots doux, mais furent interrompues par une Auror exaspérée.

« Eh ! » cria Tonks, la pointe de ses cheveux commençant à s'assombrir. « Ouvre les yeux, ma chérie ! Si nous pensions tous que tu étais horrible, nous ne serions pas entrain de préparer toute cette histoire d'amour casse-pied ! A la place, on confirmerait les rumeurs de potion d'amour et de sortilège de Confundus, faisant passer le Professeur Snape pour une pauvre, innocente victime, et t'enfermerait passer le restant de tes jours enfermée avec cette ordure de Skeeter ! Mais non, donc on ne le pense pas ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'ils pensent tous que tu veux refuser ? Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils pensent que tu es affreuse ! Ça veut dire qu'ils savent que tu fais face à une situation difficile, et qu'ils pensent que tu es une petite fille sans défense ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je le sais ? Parce que tu as une poitrine parce que tu peux pleurer parce que ce sont des HOMMES ! Ils préparent une guerre, et je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, mais ils n'utilisent pas toujours leur gros cerveau pour ça ! »

« Alors arrête de te lamenter, sèche tes larmes, redescends, et montre-leur que tu es la femme forte que nous- » elle fit un geste vers chaque sorcière présente dans la pièce « - connaissons ! Dis leur que tu ne souhaiterais rien de plus que devenir la nouvelle , prends une page du livre de ton fiancé et ne te préoccupe plus de personne ! Compris ? »

Trois paires d'yeux écarquillés fixaient l'habituelle Auror pétillante. Hermione ouvrait grand les yeux, sous le choc, Molly de critique, et Minerva d'amusement. Après quelques secondes, Hermione acquiesça et se leva du lit, hésitante. Elle expira longuement et regarda la sorcière.

« Je peux le faire, pas vrai ? »

Tonks sourit et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr que tu peux ! »

« D'accord, » soupira Hermione.

« Génial ! » L'Auror rayonnait en se levant pour ouvrir la porte.

Hermione lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de se diriger vers le couloir. Molly la suivit de près, les yeux teintés d'un mélange d'incrédulité et de désaccord.

« Pas le discours le plus éloquent que j'ai entendu, mais définitivement convaincant, » se moqua McGonagall.

Tonks haussa les épaules en suivant les autres sorcières dans les escaliers. « Je ne suis pas passée à travers les entraînements d'Auror juste grâce à mes regards, vous savez. »

« Apparemment non, » sourit Minerva.

Les quatre atteignirent les rez-de-chaussez, et Hermione fit une pause devant la bibliothèque. Elle inspira calmement et attendit que les autres passent devant elle avant d'avancer. Lorsque les femmes entrèrent, toutes les conversation dans la pièce devinrent silencieuses.

« Ah, » sourit Dumbledore. « Je suppose par la présence de Miss Granger qu'un arrangement a finalement été trouvé ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais, et Minerva se précipita de parler pour elle. « Albus – sa participation n'a jamais été mise en doute. »

« Non ? » demanda-t-il, fixant la fille.

« Non, » répondit la concernée, regardant autour de la pièce. Tout le monde lui lança un regard approbateur, à part Sirius, qui baissait silencieusement la tête vers le sol. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé vise, elle soupira d'inquiétude, et se tourna vers le Directeur. « Euh, où est le Professeur Snape ? »

Dumbledore vit sa perplexité et lui sourit. « Il est de coutume dans le Monde Magique de séparer l'époux de sa femme pour une période de vingt-quatre heures avant la cérémonie. Pour accentuer son amour avant l'union, je suppose. »

« Oh, » chuchota-t-elle, avant d'écarquiller soudainement les yeux. « Nous nous marions _demain _? »

* * *

* (La réplique de Severus « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, _Black_ » était un jeu de mots dans la version originale, l'expression anglaise étant _"The pot calling the kettle black"_)


End file.
